


"A love unspoken"

by Firewalkwithme133



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Ben is 40-ish, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Family Secrets, Father Ben Solo, Father-Daughter Relationship, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Love Confessions, Mom Kaydel, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rey is 15, Reylo Baby, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/pseuds/Firewalkwithme133
Summary: Rey feels like the ugliest teenager in her year, especially compared to her mother.Seeing her parents' relationship, she feels even more inadequate, quietly pining after something she shouldn't...Until her father makes his darkest secrets known....
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 70
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After three vodka redbulls, it's come to this....LOL.

Rey is in love with her father. 

She knew it was wrong. She knew if her friends found out, they would find it disgusting. 

And she agreed. But she couldn't help it. 

She didn't always feel that way. 

Growing up, he was like any other father to her. Picking her up after she scraped her knees. Comforting her when she was bullied at school. Helping her with her homework. 

It seemed to come on slowly. And she wished she could make some kind of excuse for it. 

Freshman year of high school was hard. 

She felt inadequate in every way. Her friends had all already had boyfriends. She was the only one with no experience. And she felt like the odd one out. 

Gazing in the mirror one night, she undressed. Scanning up and down at her form, she took herself in. 

Her face was okay, probably considered pretty by normal standards, but not gorgeous. There were prettier girls at school. 

Running her hands up and down her body, she noticed her breasts were a bit small. Boys in school always talked about girls with large boobs. There were a handful of girls that got the most attention (Bazine came to mind). 

Her knees were knobby, and her build was somewhat masculine. 

She burst into tears. What boy would ever like her? 

Giving up on her reflection, she plopped onto her twin bed, clasping her hands between her knees. 

She thought about her mother. 

Kaydel was a dirty blonde. Around 5' 8. Big boobs, probably a D or DD - she wasn't sure. Long legs, always shaved. Always perfect. And every day when her dad left for work, he would kiss her on the lips, sometimes lingering there, probably slipping a bit of tongue. 

At first it made Rey sick, only because they were her parents. 

Now, it made her jealous.

At first it started out as jealousy toward her mother.

Kaydel was a girlie-girl.

She loved wearing tight-knit tops and pencil skirts. She worked as a fashion designer, clothing somewhat famous celebrities (Rey chuckled - not nearly good enough for the cream of the crop), and took pride in wearing the most expensive makeup. 

Rey on the other hand, when she did wear makeup, wore the cheapest brand the store could offer. Her mother often chided her for her poor taste: "I can buy you anything you want. Anything at all. Why would you want to wear this?  
  


Whatever her mother wanted, Rey choose the opposite. Just out of spite. 

And that was long before she developed feelings for her father. 

That had started at her 15th birthday.

When she came home from school that day, her father greeted her at the door. 

"Hi sweetheart! How was your day?"

She frowned. Another classmate had made fun of her yet again. Rey always had good grades, but the high school boys thought smart girls were "uncool." It made Rey feel like a dork. 

Hesitating, she said, "I guess it was okay. I got an A on my History pop quiz, but the boys made fun of me."

He looked at her quizzically. "But that's great sweetie! Don't pay attention to stupid high school boys. They don't know any better."

Rey blushed. She loved praise from her father. 

She shrugged. "I guess that's true."

He gave her a side-hug. "It is true baby. You're the smartest girl I know." He winked. She was embarrassed, but she liked it. She liked the attention.

At that moment her mom walked in. "Rey baby, your father and I are going out to eat. Is there anything you'd like us to bring back?"

She scowled. She was hoping they'd stay home. She wanted to hang out with her dad and watch movies. That was their favorite pastime. 

Crossing her hands over her chest, she replied, "No. I'm not really hungry."

Rey expected her mother to object, insisting that she eat, but she didn't. "Okay sweetheart. We'll be home around 9:00pm. Love you." She kissed her on the cheek. "Text us if you need us."

Kaydel headed for the door, her Chanel earrings dangling in the light, her name-brand skirt tightening over her hips. Ben looked her up and down like she was the meal.   
  


Rey felt nauseous.

When they shut the door behind them, Rey ran into her room, falling onto her bed, bawling her eyes out. She would never be as cool as her mother. Boys would never like her.

Her Dad would never like her. Not like that. 

Ew. Why would she think about him like that? 

But the more she thought about her mother sitting at dinner with her father, the more angry she got. The more inadequate she felt.

She stayed up late, waiting for them to get home. 

They stumbled in at midnight, kissing each other as they walked in. 

Rey waited in her room in the dark, hiding behind her door, watching them make out as they shuffled into the bedroom.

Her father fell backwards onto the mattress as her mom straddled him. She drove her tongue down her husband's throat and moaned. Her dad ran his hands up and down her tan body. 

Rey could feel the thick tears burning behind her eyes. Would she ever be good enough? 

She was a masochist, she decided, as she snuck down the hall to get a closer look. 

As her mom grinded against her father's crotch, she peered in, wearing one of her father's shirts, hanging down to her knees over her underwear. 

Ben was just as eager, meeting his wife's movements with equal measure....

Until....

He noticed out of the periphery of his eye....his innocent daughter peering in....

And Rey gasped, ashamed she was caught. She made to turn back into her bedroom, but was halted by the look in her father's eyes.

He stared at her....deep amber eyes boring into her hazel depths....with every grind into his wife, he looked deeper into her....and she felt.....

Exhilarated.

Was this really happening? Was he looking at her like....he wanted her to see?  
  


Kaydel moaned again, moving to rip her top off, and Ben lifted himself up to lick her breasts. All the while, keeping his brown eyes on his daughter.

Rey was conflicted, jealous of her mother, and intrigued by her father. She wanted to believe he was noticing her in a different way, but didn't want to get her hopes up. 

*****  
  


The next morning, a Saturday, she lounged in bed, still wondering about the night before. Had she imagined it? Her father peering deep into her while he grinded against her mother? 

Maybe she was going crazy. It was highly inappropriate to be sneaking up on her parents like that. She didn't know any other kid that did that. Maybe something was wrong with her.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, her father's black t-shirt still draped over her. When she stood up, she grabbed some leggings off the floor and pulled them up her legs. 

Hesitantly, she walked out to the kitchen, expecting to find her parents, likely well rested after a night of good sex (she cringed,) but only found her father flipping pieces of bacon. 

"Morning Daddy."

He turned slowly. "Good Morning Baby. Do you want some pancakes? I've made some bacon too."

She nodded. "Sure." She propped herself onto the stool by their kitchen island. 

He flipped the last pancake, and flopped it onto the plate in front of him. He slid it over to her. "Here sweetheart. Did you have a nice birthday yesterday?"

She shrugged. Was he going to acknowledge what happened last night? She guessed not. Maybe she imagined it.

"It was okay I guess."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Just okay? Did you not get everything you wanted?"

She wanted to say, "No I didn't get you, and all _you_ seemed to want was mom...on my birthday," but she didn't. She still knew it was inappropriate.

He stared at her - probably noticing her reticence to answer. 

"It was okay. Just a regular birthday. Nothing special." 

He dropped the spatula, and walked around the island, approaching her. 

"Baby you can tell me if something's wrong. What is it?"  
  


Rey looked up at him, trying to hide her despair. Her despair that was sick - disgusting. 

He must have noticed, He cupped her cheeks, and she loved the feel of his rough hands. It made her want to cry, but she had to hold it in. How would she explain her tears?  
  


"What's wrong baby?"  
  


She looked up at him, and noticed, maybe not for the first time, that his eyes weren't just a deep brown. They had sparkles of green that were caught by the light. She was mesmerized.

  
Grasping his wrists to pull them away from her face, she said, "Nothing daddy. I'm okay. It's just a high school birthday. No big deal."

Ben scoffed. "It _is_ a big deal. My baby girl only turns fifteen once. What do you want? What's something you've always wanted, but could never have?"

_You_ , she thought, but couldn't express it - for obvious reasons.

She lifted her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, looking down at the floor.

He lifted her chin, forcing her to face him, "You know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Rey."

She nodded. "I know." She knew, but he didn't.

He smiled, not all the way, but just enough to give her butterflies. "Do you know?"

She stared up at him. Where was he going with this?

Wondering where Kaydel was, she asked him: "Where's Mom?"  
  


He rolled his eyes. "She's at brunch with her friends."

"Oh." She wasn't surprised. Kaydel was, once again, so unlike her. She had more friends than Rey could count. Always working on some charity or project for her high school. 

If nothing was going to come of this, she was determined to go back to her room and sulk.

But Ben wouldn't have it. 

"Do you want to watch a movie while Mom is gone? We can finally get away with watching that movie now." He winked.

She smiled. 

A somewhat disturbing movie had just come out, the plot involving an evil clown, intent on killing any unsuspecting teenager that crossed his path. Typical, and done one too many times. 

Rey didn't care how corny it was. 

They cuddled up on the couch, Rey resting her head on his shoulder, completely innocent. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over them. 

An hour in, after jumping from a few scary scenes, she found herself curled into her dad's side, his hand rubbing up and down her arms. 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You okay sweetheart? It's not too much for you?"

She laughed. "Come on daddy. I'm fifteen. I'm not a baby."

He shook his head. "I know. But you're my baby." He looked at her for moment, almost trying to gauge her mood. 

She held his eyes, wondering when he would look away, prepared to go back to being his daughter and nothing more....

when all of a sudden, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. 

On the lips. 

She felt like hyperventilating. Was this....it? Was he crossing the line? Or just being an affectionate father?

Scanning his face, she saw a slight pink creep up into his cheeks. At that moment she desperately wanted to see his dimples. 

Feeling brave, she cupped his face and returned the kiss. Nothing too risque. Just a quick peck. 

And then she saw it: the look he had given her the night before - when she watched him with her mother. 

He ran his hands up and down her arms, looking her up and down. "Baby. Do you know how much I love you? How much I cherish you?"

She nodded. "Of course I do daddy."

He swallowed. "Good." His hands were shaking. Was he...nervous? He was a grown man. How could he be nervous? 

She sat with anticipation, waiting to see what he did next. 

He turned back to the movie, taking his hands off her. And once again she felt abandoned.

At that moment - of course- her mother walked in the door, back from brunch with her friends. 

"Well look at my babies..." she bent down and kissed her father on the lips, bending down to peck her cheek too. Rey _hated_ her. But took pride in knowing she had just kissed him. Little did her mother know. 

Ben smiled. "How was lunch baby?" The way he said 'baby; made Rey sick to her stomach. _She_ wanted to be his baby. His only baby. 

"It was good. You know, the usual silliness. Gossip, complaining about their husbands. Which I definitely didn't have to do." She reached down again and kissed him, her tongue dipping softly into his mouth.

At this moment Rey had a small epiphany. 

Did most moms kiss like this in front of their daughters? It seemed kind of strange. Was she trying to mark her territory? No. Of course not. She was being ridiculous.

Feeling the tears once again burning behind her eyes, Rey excused herself. 

Her father looked back, reaching for her..."Are you okay? What's wrong?" He must have noticed she was upset. 

She didn't care. She'd had enough. 

Without giving an answer, she stomped up the stairs to her room and slammed her door. 

Good. That'll show them. 

Mom was probably in his lap now anyway.

She crawled into bed, pulling the covers over her head. 

This was the worst week she'd ever had. 

*****

The next week at school, Rey did fairly well, passing a Chemistry Test and getting an A on her English paper. 

She was excited to tell her parents, opening the door quickly, almost jumping to tell them the news.

School had let out an hour early because of inclement weather. It had only snowed an inch, but Rey imagined they didn't' want to take their chances. She didn't care. It was cherry on top of the cake. A perfect day.

The apartment was quiet. Too quiet. 

"Daddy? Mommy?" she called out for them, receiving no answer. 

She crept up the stairs, and on her way to her bedroom, she could hear something: a creaking. 

Stepping lightly down the hall, she noticed it was coming from her parents' bedroom.

There was a crack in their door, and she peered inside. 

She was shocked. Her mother was tied to the bedposts, he father, stark naked, pounding into her with a ferocity Rey had never seen. 

It turned her on and disgusted her all at once. 

She looked to her father, the man she was in love with. 

He was driving into Kaydel relentlessly, shoving his tongue into her mouth, covering her face with saliva, while her mother moaned his name. 

Rey thought she was going to be sick. 

Quietly, she walked back downstairs, and out of the house. 

She ran down the street, avoiding the dangerous patches of ice on the sidewalks, with no destination in mind. 

The park seemed like a good idea. Maybe she could sit on a bench and freeze to death. It seemed like a better alternative to watching her father fuck her mother senseless.

After passing a few drug stores and homeless people, she found a decent bench, settling on staying there for an indefinite time. Hoping her parents would worry about her. 

Hoping her father would worry. 

If he really cared, he would find her. 

*****

Six hours later, Rey found herself chattering on the same park bench, arms crossing over her stomach tightly, questioning why she made this decision. 

Her father hadn't come to find her yet. 

Did she have her phone? Was the GPS locator still on it? She figured he would have activated it by now to find her.

No such luck. Probably still fucking her mother. 

She rose up, rubbing her arms. She walked aimlessly down the park pathways, almost wishing someone to pop out and attack her. 

Then they would be sorry. 

But it didn't happen. She was ready to go home and get in bed and give up - but then she remembered the look on her mother's face as her father drove into her - and changed her mind. 

She would hold out as long as she could. 

Not knowing how she did it, the morning came, Rey waking up on a different park bench. It was still cold outside, the ground covered in a light dusting of snow. 

She checked her phone. 

There were multiple texts from her father. 

Took him long enough. He didn't even bother to message her until that morning. Did he even care that she was gone all night? 

**Dad: Rey where the hell are you? Are you alright?"**

**Dad: Rey this isn't funny. Answer me now.**

Oh she _loved_ this. 

**Dad: If you don't answer me in the next hour I'm calling the police, and you'll be grounded.**

_Good_ , she thought. Go ahead and ground me. If you can find me. 

**Mom: Rey baby where are you? I'm so worried. Please call me. Love you xoxo.**

Yeah right. You don't love me. You only care about yourself. 

Finally she was smiling. She was finally punishing them. 

And then, of course with her luck, an officer approached her: "Can I help you young lady? Are you supposed to be here?"

Shit.

She tried to look as mature as possible, but could tell it wasn't going to work. Oh well. Might as well give it a shot. "I'm just....enjoying the weather." Shit. Who goes out in a cold front like this to enjoy the weather?

He reached down for her. "Okay sweetheart. Come with me."

She squirmed in his arms. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

He yelled in her face, "Yes you are. You're clearly a minor. You're coming down to the station with me so we can find your parents."

*****

An hour later after being pummeled with endless hot chocolates at the police station, her parents rushed in, frantic. 

She hated it.

Kaydel fell to her knees at Rey's feet. "Oh my God!" She reached around to hug her, squeezing far too tight. 

Rey sat as still as a statue. 

Her mother cupped her face. "What were you thinking baby? You scared us half to death!" 

She maintained a blank look, determined to refuse her mother. 

Kaydel must have had enough, because she stood up, drawing her hand behind her and slapped Rey hard across the face. 

Rey reached a shaking hand up to her now swelling cheek. "Mommy?"

Kaydel screeched. "How dare you?! How fucking dare you do this to us?" 

Just then...like a knight in shining armor...her father strode in, just witnessing the scene, his eyes the widest Rey had ever seen. 

"What the fuck is going on here?" His deep voice sent out comforting waves to her, but she tried to maintain her blank appearance. She was still determined to punish them. 

To punish him. 

Kaydel stood up, fists shaking. "I'm furious. She just spent all night out by herself, and she has nothing to say, do you Rey? You worried us half to death!"

Ben looked to his daughter to find an answer, but Rey kept her eyes to the linoleum floor. 

Her mother hissed. "That does it." She looked to her husband. "I've had it Ben. I can't take it anymore. She's been acting like nothing but a brat lately, and I'm sick of it. You deal with it."

His lips were set firmly, still appraising Rey, likely trying to figure her out. 

Good. She wanted him to. 

"Kay. You hit her."

His wife looked back at him. "What?" She dared to feign innocence.

"You heard me" his deep voice vibrating. "You hit her."

Kay frowned. "She's out of control. It's time she was punished. She'll be perfectly fine. My mother hit me. She needs to learn to behave. This is absurd behavior."

Rey finally did look up, and her father's face terrified her. His usually amber eyes had turned a dark shade of black. "Get the fuck out of here Kay."

_Yes_. 

"What?" Her mother innocently asked.

He was firm. "Get out of here. Now."

Rey smiled internally. 

Her mother shrugged. "Fine. I expected this. You'll of course take her side even though she's in the wrong."

Rey was giddy. It sounded like her mother was jealous. Revenge was sweet. 

Ben shook his head. "I'm your husband. And I'm telling you to go away. _Now_."

Kaydel must have realized it was a losing battle. She angrily grabbed her purse, running out the door of the precinct.

*****

Ben, never withdrawing his hand from her elbow, escorted his daughter through the door into the apartment. 

She was scared, but also intrigued.

Would he hit her too? Would he love her? 

Her mother was gone - God knows where. Maybe now they could finally be alone. 

Ben paced back and forth in the kitchen, running his fingers frantically through his raven hair. 

Beautiful, Rey thought. She had always wanted to feel it. She wondered if it would be as soft as it looked. 

He turned. "Rey. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

She scowled. "Didn't seem like you cared."  
  


He furrowed his brow, confused. "Of course I care. You're my daughter. I didn't sleep at all last night. I looked for you everywhere. Why didn't you come home?"

Now her hard facade began to fade. It was only a matter of time. Tears leaked out of her eyes. "I don't know." She hugged herself.

He stormed over to her, and for a moment she was afraid. She turned her face away, terrified he would hit her too, and he must have realized it. 

Ben bent down on his knees in front of her, smoothing his fingers up and down her cold cheeks. "Baby...you know I'd never _ever_ hit you, right? No matter what you do?"

She could hear his voice was shaking, but she was still mad about her mother. 

When she didn't answer, his fingers brushed ever so lightly over her lips. "Rey...when I couldn't find you, I absolutely lost it. I thought...." He swallowed, trying to regain his composure..."I thought something had happened to you. That someone had kidnapped you."

Now she was pissed. How dare he act like he cared after she had caught him having sex with her mother, as if he hadn't been looking at her the night before?

"You don't care! You never care! All you care about is Mom! You don't love me!"

She made to head upstairs, but he stopped her. "Is that what you think?"

She nodded, crying. "You don't care about me."

He cried. "No baby. I do care about you. I care about you...too much."

Too much? 

He sucked in a gulp of air and let it out. "Rey baby. I love you. I love you so much that it hurts."

She'd never seen her dad cry before. It hurt her. More than she ever thought it could. 

Now she regretted hurting him. 

Raising her hands, she gently touched his plush lips with her fingers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry daddy. I love you too. Too much."

She wondered if he really understood what she was implying. 

Maybe not. 

He nodded. "Okay sweetheart. I forgive you. Let's get you upstairs and in bed. You need to rest."

She acquiesced. 

He stripped her down to her bra and underwear, and went into his room to grab a t-shirt. She didn't know why. She had plenty of clean t-shirts in her closet. 

"Arms up sweetheart." She lifted them, and he slowly pulled his t-shirt down over her skinny body. 

But his fingers lingered on her ribs. 

"Climb under the covers baby."

She obeyed, lifting them up to her chin. She thought he was leaving as he rose to shut the door, but when he approached, he shut it - and turned the lock. 

Her chest lifted with anticipation. 

He removed his shirt and pants and crawled in next to her, facing her toward him, his hands grasping her hips. 

His warm breath on her face, she closed her eyes, breathing him in. Finally. Mom was gone. She wouldn't be coming back. At least not for a while. 

She had daddy all to herself. 

He stared into her with his amber eyes, flecks of green floating in them, and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

Her heart was pounding so hard she swore she was having a heart attack.

She pecked his lips with hers, inexperienced with kissing, but he was more than willing to show her.

He gently licked her lips, and she opened her mouth wider to give him access, allowing his tongue to gently brush against hers. 

And oh, how heavenly it was. She had dreamed of this so many times. She had never seen him kiss Kaydel like this. With so much love and tenderness. 

He ran his hands up and down her lithe body, his breath leaving him quickly, pulse pounding. 

She could sense that he was nervous, so she grabbed his hands and pulled them up under her shirt to cover her breasts. 

He moaned, kissing her again. "Oh Rey. My sweet baby." He squeezed her breasts, grinding his cock against her. 

Rey couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. He was finally loving her, the way she always wanted. Her mother out of the picture. 

She grew confident, shoving her tongue down his throat, thrilled at his response, eliciting a deep moan from him, his chest vibrating. 

She broke the kiss. She needed to know how he felt. 

"Daddy. You love mommy more than me, don't you?" Of course he did. She was his wife. She wasn't an idiot. But she was hoping he would deny it.

He sighed, running his hands under her shirt, grazing her stomach. "I don't baby. You've always been...." He looked away. 

She didn't want him to. She turned his head, forcing him to face her. 

"Always been what?"  
  


He kissed her nose. "You've always been my one love. My only love. From the day you were born. So beautiful. So mine." He sobbed. "I know it's wrong baby. I know I shouldn't. I can't imagine the _damage_ I'm doing..."

Quickly shaking her head, she kissed him soundly. "I know daddy. I understand. Please just love me. Tell me you love me more than mommy. Please." Why she was so desperate for his love, she never knew, but needed it nonetheless.

He smiled. "Oh Rey. Don't you remember? That night?"

And immediately she knew. He was talking about the night he saw her watching. Her cheeks turned pink. 

"Yes, I do."

He smiled. "You know I was thinking of you, right baby?"

Tears rolled down her face. Happy? Sad? Disturbed? She didn't know. 

"I hoped so. I really did." 

He kissed her lightly. "It was always you baby." 

Ben pushed her down, covering her, rotating his groin over hers, pulling out noises Rey never knew she had in her. 

"Baby...I want to make love to you. Have you ever been with a boy before?" 

He looked hopeful. She was pleased to tell him...she hadn't. "No. Never."

Rey ran her fingers through his hair, as soft as she imagined it would be. He smiled, looking relieved. "I wanted to be your first my love."

My love?

"You love me? You love me....in that way?"

He nodded. "Yes baby. Always."

She cried, relieved. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't alone in this. And she was going to let him do whatever he wanted. 

He reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then staring at her breasts like he had never seen a naked woman before. "So beautiful." He bent down to swirl his tongue over one of her pert nipples.

She keened, grabbing his head, encouraging him. 

He made his way down her body, finally reaching between her legs. He slowly pulled down her underwear, exposing her wet cunt to the cold air. 

She was embarrassed, nervous to let him see, but eager as well. He smiled. "Beautiful baby. So beautiful." He bent down again and licked a hot stripe up her folds. 

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined it would be like this. 

Inserting his finger in and out of her, sucking her clit, he pushed her over the edge, leaving her breathless. 

He climbed back up her small body, caging her in again. 

She raised her shaking hands up to his face. "I love you daddy."

He swallowed. "I love you too."

Never leaving her eyes, he grasped his hard length, having removed his underwear before going down on her. 

He rubbed it over her slick folds, circling over her clit, and slowly pushed himself inside. 

It hurt, a large pressure sinking inside her, but after he entered a few times, it began to feel good. 

His forehead latched to hers, beads of sweat dripping down between them, he started to thrust, carefully at first, then faster. 

She rose her small hips up to meet his, never leaving his eyes, eyes that looked deep into her soul. 

He was lost in her. With every thrust he whispered words of love into her ears, praising her for being so good for him, asking her to come on his cock, telling her how much he loved her, how long he'd desired her. 

With no thought to the consequences, she begged him to cum inside her, to fill her up. 

"Please daddy. Please. Give me everything. Never leave me." 

He drove into her. "Never baby. Never." 

At that she finally came, her walls pulsating around him, pulling the orgasm out of him, spilling his seed deep into her cervix. 

She could get pregnant, but she didn't care. It would be their baby anyway. 

She hoped it looked like him. 

Trying to catch his breath, Ben rolled them over, facing her. 

He gently stroked his finger down the side of her face. "My sweetheart. My secret love. We'll never be apart again."

She smiled. "You promise?"

He nodded. "I promise. You're not alone."

Kissing him thoroughly, she said, "Neither are you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well now I want to keep seeing what happens....and I'll probably just keep writing the rest of today....

It had been a month since her husband had had sex with her. 

Sitting at brunch with her friends that Sunday, Kaydel confided her fears. 

"I don't know. I just don't understand what's wrong with him. We used to have sex every night, sometimes multiple times a day when we were off. Now he wants nothing to do with me, and I can't figure out why."

Rose, her best friend, looked at her with sympathy. "Well...has anything been happening at home or at his job that could be causing it?"  
  


Kaydel thought back to when her daughter had run away. Ever since, Ben had grown more and more distant. Turning his head to the side when she tried to kiss him on the lips. Pulling her hands from his neck when she reached up for him. 

And when she asked him what was wrong, he always maintained that it was nothing. Nothing at all. 

_"I'm just tired sweetheart. This case is really killing me. Snoke is riding my ass. Once we win it, I'll have more time for us. I promise." He at least kissed her on the nose._

_But she saw something in his eyes that told her he was hesitant._

Kaydel sighed. "He did say he was busy with a new case."

Rose nodded. "Well there you go! He's probably just tired. Once all of that is over with, he'll go back to normal. That's just how marriage is. You have to roll with it."

Feeling a little better, she sipped down the rest of her mimosa, looking forward to coming home to her husband.

But as she entered the apartment, she saw he wasn't there. 

"Ben? Rey?"

Rey should be home working on homework. She better be. 

Kaydel was actually pleased with her daughter. She'd been so well-behaved recently. The weeks leading up to her running away, Kaydel noticed something was going on, but couldn't place it.

She was relieved that things had gone back to normal - well, somewhat. 

Reaching the second floor, she walked to her daughter's room to see what she was up to. Approaching, she could hear Rey talking to someone on the phone. 

"Yes. Yes I do." A quiet pause. And then she responded, "No, I love you more." She giggled. 

Did her daughter have a boyfriend now? 

Kaydel knew she shouldn't be listening in, that this was private, but she was curious. 

"Uh huh," Rey said. "Yes. I did see it. It's wonderful. Perfect. I love it so much." The person on the other line was faint, but Kaydel could her something like, "Really?....." *static*...."love....blue....home from work.....baby." 

Rey laughed again. "I know you can't." He, the mystery caller, continued, and Rey sighed. "Okay, I'll wait. Nothing but that though?" A pause again, and another giggle from her. "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you so much."

And then the call ended. 

This was strange. Her daughter had never talked about boys before, and Kaydel was somehow relieved. Other kids Rey's age were starting to notice boys, but she seemed disinterested. 

Good. Maybe that will help with her self-confidence.

Kaydel gave it a few minutes, and finally knocked on her door. "Baby can I come in?"

"Sure!" 

She opened the door slowly to find Rey sitting on her bed, history book draped in her lap, pen in hand. Her smart daughter. 

"How's the homework coming sweetie?"  
  


Rey beamed. _Beamed_. Wow. "So good! I think Mr. Hudson is going to love it. It's on medieval women! I don't think anyone else is going to write it. I really want to impress him."

Oh God. Did she have a crush on her teacher? But no....she had just obviously spoken on the phone with a boy. That would be ridiculous.

"That's great baby." She sat on the side of her bed, stroking her hair. Kaydel noticed she looked a little pale. 

Putting the back of her hand on her forehead, she asked, "Are you getting sick baby? Do I need to take you to the doctor? I know the flu is going around."

Her daughter looked concerned. "I hope not, but I feel okay. I haven't eaten much today though. I think my period is coming. Maybe that's what it is." 

Kaydel sighed. Her girl always tried to act so tough. "Okay, well you just let me know if you need anything. I'm going to take a shower. Love you."

Rey smiled. "Love you too."

Whatever was going on, Kaydel was completely fine with it. But Rey's problems now solved, were replaced with marriage woes. Now that was something she had to fix, but didn't know how. Maybe after this "big case" she would sit down and talk to her husband. 

*****

The next day her client cancelled on her, which pissed her off because she really needed the money. She'd been eyeing a designer bag for a while now, but her husband was adamant that she didn't need anymore. 

"I know we have plenty of money Kaydel, but we can't just spend it whenever we want. We have to think about Rey. We need to be setting aside money for her college fund." 

She nodded. He was right. Her baby deserved that. But she was still a little irritated.

"I know, I know. You're right." She went to wrap her arms around his waist. He was wearing one of his pressed Armani suits, and he looked delicious. Maybe she could coax him upstairs? Rey was engrossed with her paper. She'd never know. 

He unwrapped her and cleared his throat. "I've got to go up and shower. I'm exhausted. I'll be back. Think about what you want for dinner."

With that he climbed up the stairs, and once again she felt insecure. But like he said, he was just tired. 

An hour later, after scrolling on her phone in their living room, she made her way upstairs, wondering why it was taking so long for him to come down. She wanted to order Chinese and relax with her husband. 

Walking into the bedroom, she didn't see him. He wasn't in the shower either. 

He must be visiting Rey. 

She could tell he really loved her. Rey was a miracle baby. The doctor had told them Kaydel could never have children with her PCOS. Then two years later she became pregnant, and they were over-joyed. 

Ben's mother was annoying as hell though. She was just as obsessed as her son, fawning over their daughter endlessly. Showering her with gifts. 

She was special, after all. 

Kaydel remembered the look in Ben's eyes as he held her for the first time. Most babies didn't open their eyes when they were born, and Rey's were tightly closed too. 

But when she handed their little bundle off to Ben, she was surprised to see her baby's wide hazel eyes open up for him, and he cried. 

Ben was always so emotional. She loved that about him. He would cry over literally anything. She was the tough one. 

And Rey's eyes matched his. They were like twins, so close from the moment Rey had been born. 

Smiling to herself, she shuffled down the hall to check on them. 

Rey's door was open, and her father was sitting next to her, reading over her paper. Rey looked up at him expectantly. "This looks so good honey." He kissed her on her temple. Kaydel felt a little jealous, but shrugged it off.

Her daughter blushed. "Thank you Daddy. I hope Mr. Hudson likes it too."

He smiled. "He will baby." At that point he noticed his wife looking in, and sighed. "Did you think of what you wanted?" 

Kaydel was trying to recover from seeing this tender moment...and the blush still painted on her daughter's cheeks. She was happy to see she was feeling a bit better. 

"Chinese sounds good."  
  


But Rey looked pale again. "I don't know mommy. I think I'll skip out on it. I just want to lay down."

Oh now she knew what would happen. Ben would freak out. 

Yep. 

He bent down putting his hands on her face. Huh.

"Baby are you sick? Do you want me to take you to the doctor?" She smiled. "No daddy I'm fine. I just want to lie down. My paper is done anyway."

He gave Kaydel's favorite half-smile, showing his dimples. "Alright sweetheart. Mommy and I will be in the bedroom if you need us." 

Kaydel bent down to give her a hug. "Love you."

*****

"You don't have to worry about Rey," Kaydel said. "She just told me she thinks her period is coming soon, and that's why she feels bad."

Ben had...and curious look on his face, as if he had forgotten something. "Oh. Okay."

She laughed. She knew things like this made her husband uncomfortable. "Don't worry baby. I'll handle it." She showered and changed into her pajamas, her husband now asleep on his side of the bed. 

Sighing, now knowing there was no way she'd be getting any, she pulled her book out to read. 

The next morning, Rey hopped down the stairs, her father following close behind. "I'm taking Rey to school today."

Rey rolled her eyes. "Daddy I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me. Seriously." She was still smiling though. 

Kaydel walked over, giving her a hug. "She's right Ben. She'll be okay." At that moment she saw something shiny around her daughter's neck. 

"What's this?" It was a silver chain, real silver, and Kaydel knew that because she had nothing but real jewelry. 

Rey made to grab it out, but Kaydel fished down to see what it held before she could. 

She gasped. 

It was a crystal heart. A blue crystal - a swarovski crystal.

Rey had the same look on her face when she'd been caught doing something wrong as a child. Her face burned. 

"Rey," Kaydel said. "Where in the world did you get this? This is very, very expensive."

He daughter was dead silent, looking down at the sparkling heart in her mother's hands.   
  


Before she could answer, her husband stepped in with an explanation. "My mother got it for her for her birthday. It was a late present. You know how my mother is - she can't just give one gift, and it can never be cheap." He smirked. 

Oh that made sense. Leia was always pulling stunts like this. But Rey had to understand that things like this should be earned. 

"Baby. This is a very expensive necklace. You'll have to make sure you take good care of it, okay? And be sure to thank your grandma."

Rey sighed. "I did Mom."

Ben ruffled her hair. "She's a good girl." 

Then Kaydel noticed something in Rey's expression at that phrase. It was - off-putting, but she couldn't place what it was. 

"Oh course she is." She hugged her. "Alright off to school. I'm looking forward to hearing about what your teacher says about that stellar paper!"  
  


Rey practically skipped her way out the door, her father fastening his winter coat, close behind. He pecked Kaydel on the cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

Maybe everything would be okay. 

*****

It was a dull, rainy day in her studio - and once again, her model had cancelled on her, and she was definitely going to tell the woman's agent that she'd had enough.

Realizing the afternoon was wasted, she decided to visit her husband at work. Maybe she could surprise him with lunch. 

She stopped by his favorite deli to pick up a few sandwiches and took the subway over.

First Order was one of the most prestigious law firms in the city, her husband almost making his way to partner. She was so giddy to have a successful husband, and loved showing him off to her friends when she got the chance. 

Walking in, the security guard tipped his hat, recognizing her. 

She smiled. She couldn't wait to see her man. 

Stepping up to his secretary, she noticed the desk was empty. Oh well. This was her husband. Surely he wouldn't mind her walking in announced. 

Then she heard him talking on the phone and halted her steps. 

She could hear the deep vibration of his voice through the thick office door. God she loved it. 

Maybe he was on the phone with a client. She really shouldn't interrupt. 

Taking out her sandwich, she waited on a bench outside the office door, and listened to his conversation. 

"No I don't have that paperwork yet, but I'm working on it. Hux is being a total asshole about it as usual." 

Armitage Hux was fighting Ben to become partner, but Kaydel knew that fight was fruitless. No one could win against her Ben.

He hung up the phone, and right before she decided to head in, his phone rang again, so she sat back down. 

"Hello?" A pause. "What.....what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong." 

Who was this? It didn't sound like one of his clients. Could be though. She took another bite of her sandwich.

"Don't cry. Everything......what? Wait...... _what_?" The second "what" was much softer than the first. "Really?" He sounded....happy. She could swear she could hear him choke. 

Was he...crying? 

She had to know what was going on. Maybe it was his father. Han had been sick lately. God she hoped he wasn't in the hospital.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay. Don't worry....I just...I love you so much. So much it hurts."

A pause. So much it hurts? Sweetie? 

Now her heart was pounding in her chest. Was he fucking around?

Just then his secretary waltzed back from lunch, surprised to see her. "Mrs. Solo! We didn't expect you! You don't have to sit out here! You could have just gone in!"

No shit. This chick was so clueless. "No, no it's fine. Please don't bother him. I think I'm going to head home. He's clearly very swamped."

The girl nodded. "Yes, this case he's working on is crazy. He doesn't even head out for lunch most days anymore. Is there anything I can do for you while you're here? Leave him a message?"

She shook her head, grabbing her purse. She'd save the sandwich for him for dinner. "No I'm fine. Don't tell him I was here. He'll just worry."

Plopping down in her desk chair, the girl smiled. "Okay no problem. Have a good one Mrs. Solo."

Mrs. Solo. That's right. 

Something strange was going on with her husband, and she would find out one way or another. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ben Solo had never felt so light. 

And it took the darkness inside him, ironically, to find it. 

But he really didn't care. Because he finally had what he'd always wanted. 

His little girl - no, woman - by his side. Even in secret, he felt fulfilled in every way. 

Of course he hadn't always had these feelings for her. She was his kid, after all. His sweet miracle baby. 

From the moment she came into the world, he swore to do anything and everything to protect her. No matter what. 

And he had. She'd never known a day of hunger, of going without. She always had a roof over her head. The best clothes, the newest text books. 

The best birthday presents. 

He smiled, walking out of his office, passing his secretary, giving a quick wave.

He thought of the present he'd gotten for her: a beautiful blue crystal heart. He told her it was his heart. He wanted her to wear it close to hers, always. 

And definitely wanted to see her in that, and only that. 

She had giggled when he told her that. She was still so shy about her sexuality. 

They had only had sex a few times since that first night, and oh how it felt to finally be inside her. 

He wasn't sure when his feelings really started to develop into something more inappropriate. It might have been the year before. 

One day he came in to pick her up from school - the nurse had called him, saying that she had a fever. 

He rushed over like any father would, and waltzed into the office asking for her. They directed him down the hall to the nurse's office.

When he came in, what he saw was strange, at least to him. 

One of her teachers, a Finn Hudson, was sitting next to her on the little cot, rubbing her back. 

Naturally he knew he was just being friendly. Rey had always spoken highly of him, always telling her dad about how cool Mr. Hudson was. 

But this seemed out of hand. No way should a teacher put his hands on a student like this. Especially his Rey. 

That was _his_ job. 

"Rey." She looked up, relieved to see him, her cheeks pink with fever. "Daddy I don't feel good." 

Finn dropped his hands, and stood up, reaching forward to shake Ben's hand. "Nice to meet you finally Mr. Solo. Rey talks about nothing else." He smiled. 

Ben ignored him. 

"Let's go sweetheart and get you home in bed." She turned to wave to her teacher and followed his lead. 

For some reason he felt the need to pick her up bridal style and carry her out to the car that way. He got a few weird looks, but there weren't a lot. It was the middle of the school day. Everyone was inside. 

He placed her inside gently, and she stared at him, as if seeing him for the first time. "Daddy I'm sorry you had to pick me up." She frowned. Rey probably thought he was angry with her. 

He would never ever be truly angry with her. "It's not your fault sweetheart. You can't help if you're sick."

She nodded, allowing him to buckle her seat-belt and shut the door. 

*****

Once they made it home, he carried her again into the apartment, up the stairs to her bedroom. 

He told her to change into some pajamas while he went down to make her some tea. 

She always loved warm tea with lemon and sugar, and so had he. Kaydel didn't like tea, so they often bonded over that. One of their little things, like watching movies together. 

Still in his suit, he walked upstairs with a tray of soup and tea. 

Seeing she was sitting up in bed, he smiled. 

The fever made her look.....pretty. Very pretty. 

He felt something moving in his stomach. Something strange like...a fluttering. 

It made him uncomfortable...yet felt right somehow. 

Shaking it off, he sat the tray down on her lap, and turned to power up her TV. "Do you want to watch a movie? Anything you want...and I'll start it for you baby."  
  


There it was. Her typical Rey-grin, pretty hazel eyes - his eyes - sparkling up at him. 

God when had she gotten so gorgeous? How had he not noticed? Suddenly he felt nervous, fidgeting around. 

Her eyebrows raised. "Daddy? Are you okay? Can you watch the movie with me?" 

She must have told him what she wanted to watch, but he'd zoned out, lost in the green and brown of her feverish eyes. 

Shit. 

"Um. Sure honey. Tell me what it was you wanted to see again?" She laughed. "I said whatever you want daddy."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He practically ran to his bedroom and shut the door quickly.

Okay Solo don't hyperventilate. This is your daughter. You can't think like this. You're probably getting sick too. 

He changed and made his way back in to her bedroom. She was sipping her tea, already watching a movie. She gave the bed a pat. "Come sit Daddy."

And he would do anything she asked. 

There wasn't a lot of room, so he had to lean in close to her to get comfortable. 

It was two hours of torture, her soft arms up against him, her hot breath sometimes hitting his cheeks when she'd turn to ask a question or make a comment. 

After it was over, she finally went to sleep. He gently took the tray away and walked back into the haven of his bedroom.   
  


Kaydel wouldn't be home for another hour or so. He had to do something about this. Maybe if he got it out of his system he'd be normal again. 

He started a shower and hopped in. 

Ben couldn't believe he was doing this, but he slowly pulled his hand over his cock, which had been hard for the last hour under his daughter's blankets. 

Rubbing himself slowly he thought of her sparkling eyes and small breasts under her thin t-shirt. The freckles lightly dusting over her cheeks - her infectious smile. 

He pumped faster and faster, barely breathing, thinking about sheathing himself up inside her wet heat, being able to look into her eyes and watch her come around him. 

That pushed him over the edge, and he rested his head against the shower wall, watching his cum spiral down the drain.

He was in deep shit now. 

*****

Now, very much in the present, thinking of his sweet love, he marched up the stairwell to their apartment with a hop in his step. 

Kaydel was busy making dinner, his sweetheart - not his wife - sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. Rey looked up, noticing he'd come home, and gave him her smile. 

The smile she only gave him. 

His wife turned too, running up to give him a kiss. 

It really made him sick. It was the last thing he wanted, and he didn't want his precious baby seeing it. She had to know his heart was hers now, but he couldn't figure out what to do with her mother. 

After making love just the other night, long after Kaydel had gone to bed, she had looked up at him with fear in her eyes. 

That wouldn't do. 

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What's the matter my love?" 

She hesitated, but pushed through. "I don't like it when mommy kisses you. Or hugs you. She's always doing it. It's like she tries to do it even more now than she did before." 

He frowned. This he had to set straight.

Ben lifted her delicate chin. "You are mine baby girl. Only you have my heart."

She smiled. "I do? Really?"  
  


He kissed her. "Always. You're the only one I want. We'll figure all of this out. I'll figure it out. Don't worry baby." 

She sighed, resting back into his chest. 

Rey took the next day off from school, and he a day off from work. He'd never really used his PTO, but now he found a lot of excuses for it. 

Screw being partner. He needed her. She needed him. 

They had been very careful hiding their alone time. He couldn't imagine Kaydel catching him - what she would do to him. Would she have him arrested for having sex with a minor? Would she freak out and be committed to a mental hospital? 

He had to figure out something that made sense. He couldn't just divorce her. She didn't seem to think anything was wrong. 

*****

At his office, he had just gotten done with a business call, when his phone rang. 

It was her.

"Daddy?" 

She was upset. What was wrong? 

"What.....what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" He was getting scared now. She never called him at work. 

Her heard he quietly bawling, and his heart couldn't take it.

"Don't cry....everything...." She interrupted:

"Daddy I....I think I'm....I think I'm pregnant."

Oh God. What had she just said?

"what? Wait....what?" Did he imagine it? Did she really say it? He didn't want to get his hopes up....

"When mommy mentioned my period, I realized I had already missed it a week ago. So during lunch I went to the pharmacy across the street and bought a test, and now...well...now...we're...we're going to have a baby."

He burst into tears. He couldn't believe it. His baby - his darling was pregnant. And pregnant with _his_ child. It had only taken a few times and she did it. Maybe even the first time they'd done it. So unlike her mother. 

Ben could feel his throat constrict, and tried to stay calm because his daughter was terrified, and he understood. He had to be strong for her. Show her he was there. 

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything will be okay. Don't worry...I just...I love you so much. So much it hurts." From the very beginning he had told her that. It was true. It hurt him, squeezing his heart until it almost died. And what a way to go. 

"I love you too. So much it hurts." He heard some shuffling - a few young female voices in the background. She was likely in the girls bathroom.

"Baby don't worry. Why don't you come over to the office and we'll figure it out."

She sniffed. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

*****

Rey had been told that when she came to see him at the office, she should always wait until the secretary was gone. 

He didn't want her mother finding out about her skipping school. The receptionist was a moron, always letting things slip to Kaydel. 

Ben wondered sometimes if she did it on purpose. 

He had sent her off on an errand, hopefully buying an hour so he could take care of his precious girl. 

Just as he had that thought, she strode in, dropping her backpack and leaping into her arms. "Oh Daddy. I'm so scared. So, so scared."

She was trembling. He could feel the necklace under her shirt. 

He rubbed his hands up and down her back in soothing circles and kissed her hair. "My sweet angel. Everything is okay. I'm here. Ben is here."

She stepped back and smiled. "Should I...should I call you that now?"

He smiled at her innocence. He cupped her cheeks. You can call me whatever you like my love." She sniffed, looking up at him with those deep eyes, wide with fear. 

"What are we going to do....do I have to....are you going to make me?".... she lost it, nearly falling into the floor. 

Ben held her up with strong arms. Did she really think he would make her get an abortion? 

Never. 

He bent down in front of her, lifting her shirt to kiss her belly. "I'm so happy" he whispered. "So, so terribly happy."

"Really?" she ran a hand through his soft, dark hair. 

He nodded. "Really. You've made me so happy baby. I love you. Forever." He laughed, rubbing his thumbs over her stomach. He knew there was no bump there....yet....but he couldn't help but smile imagining his daughter ripe with his child, outward proof of their love. He wanted the whole world to know he chose her. She was the one he wanted. But he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He was trying to formulate a plan. One that would make it happen in his own way. 

"I love you." 

Her eyes took on a different form now, turning heavier with lust, and he knew then he needed her - and he didn't care that he was in his office. 

She threw off her jacket and shirt, and he unbuckled his trousers, pulling out his angry cock. From the moment she'd told him she was pregnant he wanted to make love to her. To fuck her. She was everything. 

He stroked it roughly while she pulled her pants down, then underwear and unclasped her bra. He picked her up, and she giggled - placing his delicate sweetheart on his desk. 

Ben stood between her legs, placing her right hand on him, encouraging her to rub up and down, and he moaned. 

But he had to keep it down. He couldn't lose control here in his office. No telling when that idiotic receptionist would be back. 

Rey reached up and kissed him, delicately at first, and then when he danced his tongue with hers, she moaned his name: "Daddy...oh daddy. Ben." 

He grew harder as she pumped him. He was so turned on, hearing her say his name. She'd never done that. He preferred when she called him daddy - his sweet girl - but hearing "Ben" did other things to him. Good things. 

He slowly laid her back on the desk as he lined himself up, running his angry member up and down her folds. "You're so wet baby. So wet for me. Have you been like this all day? Wanting me?"

Every time he said this, he was scared she would say no, that he was disgusting, that he needed to get away from her. But she never did. 

"Yes daddy. Please. Please be with me." He bent over to kiss her, running his tongue slowly down from her neck, coming down to her necklace, sparkling in the light. 

He kissed it. "This is my heart baby. Did you know that?" She whined. "Yes daddy."

Before pushing in he ran his angry cock through her folds again, causing her to nearly yell out with pleasure. 

"And you'll always have it resting on yours my love?" She nodded quickly. "Yes Ben. Always." 

"Good." That was all he needed. To know she loved him. 

He thrust into her quickly, pushing her body slightly up his desk and she sighed. Finally where he needed to be. Finally where she needed him. 

And God, how she felt. Her velvet walls wrapped tightly around him. He wished with everything he had that he could get her pregnant then, and he vowed that he would do it again as soon as possible. She would have as many babies as she wanted. He would give her _everything_. 

Losing himself in her, he poured everything he had into it, kissing her like he'd never have another chance, her delicate hands running through his hair and down the muscles of his back. He always wanted to be over her, shielding her from the world, keeping her under his wing - safe, always. He was under her spell, and didn't care about the consequences. His life, his soul was now hers. 

The wet sounds of their skin slapping together drove him over the edge, his cum spilling out onto the carpet, as he watched her eyes roll back into hear head, reaching her own peak with him. 

He kissed her again, softly, first on the lips, then on her sweet cheeks, and she giggled. Still so shy. His sweet baby. 

Ben gently lifted her off the desk - he would treat her like porcelain now that she was carrying his child - he really shouldn't have gotten so out of control. He hadn't wanted to hurt their baby. 

But he knew that was ridiculous. 

He buckled his pants, and helped her with her clothes. 

She laid down on the chaise lounge in his office, and he placed a pillow under her head. She looked tired. 

"Daddy. What's going to happen?" He knew what she was asking. How were they going to deal with this? How would they explain it. 

He rubbed her cheek. "I don't know, but I'll come up with something. Anything for you" he placed his hand on her stomach. "Anything for you and our miracle." 

She grinned, radiant. "Okay daddy."

He smiled. "Get some rest. We'll go home together so your mother doesn't suspect, alright?" She agreed, drifting off to sleep. 

Sitting down in his large chair, he clasped his hands together, contemplating his next move. 

He had to protect her. And he wouldn't let anything get in the way of having her - having his family. 

No matter what the cost. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. I'm the energizer bunny. I just keep going and going and going...

Rey loved _Titanic_. 

It was one of her favorite movies of all time. And it was her Dad that had shown it to her. 

Before they had begun their relationship (she liked to call it their romance, always making him laugh. _"You're so sweet baby"_ \- kissing her on the nose), they had watched it all the time. 

Now she was hanging out at her grandparents' house, watching it with them, a coffee table in front of them covered with candy, popcorn, and chips. 

She was still trying to get her appetite back, her father stressing out over it constantly. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything? Some nausea medicine? Anything?" 

Rey loved it, remembering when she was desperate for her father to notice her. Now he never left her alone. And she never once felt suffocated - in, and outside the bedroom. In fact, she loved having him on top of her. That was a different kind of pressure, one she begged for whenever she could (" _My insatiable baby. I love you._ ")

Sitting with her legs crossed over the arm of her Grandma Leia's leather chair, she blushed thinking of what they'd done last night. 

He had snuck into her room long after Kaydel had drifted off. 

She had pleaded with him, he refusing to wake her up in her condition ( _"I can't do this every night my love. You and the little one need rest."_ ) 

Rey needed him more though. 

Throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth, she recalled the feel of his skin on hers, how he rocked into her gently, both of them laying on their sides. This might be her favorite position. It reminded her of the first time he had crawled into her bed with her, when she knew that he felt the same way. 

She looked over at him, noting the beauty marks littering his beautiful face. Her daddy was handsome, so, so handsome. She was so lucky to have him. 

If only the kids at school knew. The were always making fun of her for her good grades or skinny body. If they knew she'd been having sex with her Dad they would be so jealous. But that wasn't why she was with him.

He was her sun, moon, and stars. Forever. 

The next scene in the movie made Rey blush. It was the scene where Rose posed naked on the couch in front of Jack so that he could sketch her naked form. And the part that she loved the most was the heart-shaped necklace nestled between her breasts. 

She reached down and fiddled with her own blue heart, sneaking a glance at her father. 

And he must have had the same thought, remembering the day he'd made love to her on his desk, her crystal shining under his watchful eye. 

He bore his hazel eyes into hers, and her heart skipped a beat when he mouthed, "I love you baby." 

Her face turned a deep shade of red. She gave him her private smile - her gift she shared only with him. 

But then her heart pumped even faster, remembering who else was in the room - especially her mom. 

Kaydel was standing behind the couch holding a glass of red wine. She didn't seem to notice, and neither did Grandma and Grandpa. 

She loved her grandparents.

Leia was a super-rich doctor. She was an OB-GYN, which daddy said was a "woman's doctor." She still hadn't gone to see one, and Leia kept pestering Kaydel to take her. "The sooner she goes, the better. She needs a good checkup once a year. Might as well get started." She wouldn't be her doctor (that would be weird), but had a colleague named Amilyn who was supposed to be really nice. 

It still terrified her. And now she really didn't want to go, for obvious reasons. 

Daddy kept telling her he was going to figure this out, and she believed him. She put all her trust in him. He had never ever let her down. It was still way too early for her to be showing, and even though she was afraid, she couldn't wait to be showing. 

Every night when Ben tucked her in, he checked outside the door for Kaydel, and when he noticed she wasn't looking, he would bend down and kiss her belly, rubbing small circles, telling their baby how much he loved her.

Well, daddy thought for sure it would be a girl. Rey wanted a boy. One just like him with shiny black hair. 

The movie continued, and Han got up to get another whiskey. 

Leia scowled. "You've already had one Han Solo." 

"Hey princess." He leaned down. Rey tried not to laugh. Grandpa Han was funny. "I have news for you. I don't care." Rey snorted, and Leia, incredulous turned to face the TV again, shaking her head. 

Kaydel shrugged, swigging another gulp of wine down her throat. "This movie is so overplayed. Always on TV. I can't believe Rey isn't sick of it yet. It's constantly playing at home. I wish she'd find another movie to watch." She snickered. 

Rey didn't like that. 

She'd been getting along much better with Kaydel, now that she knew where she stood, but it seemed the longer time went on, the more snarky her mother got. 

And looking over, she noticed her father clenching his jaw. 

He didn't like it either. 

Just the other night, Kaydel had yelled at her for not cleaning up the kitchen properly. Rey had chores every day that she was supposed to complete before doing her homework, and definitely before going to bed. 

And that day she'd been so tired. During P.E. the coach had them running laps around the track, and she was so out of shape - with every foot-fall, terrified that something would happen to her little miracle. 

But her fears were unfounded. 

She was just exhausted from the day, and forgot all about it. 

Ben walked through the door, and the first thing he saw enraged him. 

Rey was crouched on the kitchen floor, scrubbing it with a toothbrush. 

"Rey." She could tell he was doing everything to control himself. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  


His deep voice terrified her. Had mom told him about her forgetting her chores? 

She should have known better because he dropped down, snatching the toothbrush out of her hands, raw from scrubbing the bathtub earlier. It was perfectly clean, but Kaydel wasn't happy with her, and made her scrub it down over and over. 

He caressed her hands turning them over, his face turning red, eyes turning black. 

At that moment Kaydel waltzed out of the downstairs bathroom, walking over to Ben as if Rey wasn't even there. 

Rey remembered how upset her daddy was when she had run away, the look on his face when Kaydel had slapped her. 

And that was _nothing_ compared to this. 

He lifted her up slowly, still rubbing her hands, pulling her into his side, unconsciously letting his fingers brush over her tummy. 

Kaydel started: "Hi baby! You're home awfully late." She put the emphasis on the word _late_. It made Rey suspicious. 

She walked over to kiss him, and he slowly pushed Rey to the side. Without looking at her, he gave her orders: "Rey. Sweetheart. Go upstairs and lie down. Now."

She nodded, making her way up, when Kaydel grabbed her arm. "She's not going anywhere Ben. She forgot to do her chores today. She did none of them. The sink was full of dirty dishes, the kitchen counter caked with dried food - the bathrooms a filthy mess. She knows what's expected of her in this house. And you know that too Benjamin."

Benjamin. Mommy never called him that unless they were fighting. It was rare. 

But these days she was hearing it a lot more. 

Daddy walked over to her slowly, taking her clammy hand out of her mother's and pulling her upstairs. 

"We're not done here Kaydel."

He walked her upstairs, ordering her to put her robe on. He was going to run her a bath. 

"I'm okay Daddy. Really, I promise. Please don't fight with mommy." He was bent over the tub, checking the temperature of the water. He must have found it satisfactory. He shook the water off his hand and walked over to her. 

"Baby, my sweet baby" he kissed her. "Are you okay? Let me see your hands." She turned them over. It really wasn't a big deal. They were just dried up, as if she'd been in the bathtub too long. 

Ben blew out a long, slow breath, bringing her palms up to kiss them. Rey answered. "I'm okay. I promise." She smiled. "Thank you for rescuing me daddy. I feel like a princess." 

He chuckled. Rey was a teenager, but sometimes he really forgot how young she truly was. He gave her his half-smile, showing off his dimples, and oh how Rey loved him. 

"Like Cinderella? Am I my sweetheart's prince?"  
  


She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed his nose. "Maybe." 

He kissed hers back. "Okay sweetie. Let's get you into the tub. You and the baby need to relax."

Rey agreed. After all that running at school and cleaning at home, she could really use it. "What about mommy? Isn't she waiting down there for you?" He nodded. "I'll deal with it baby. Go ahead and get in, and I'll be right back up. Don't get out by yourself, okay?" He kissed her forehead and made his way out of her bathroom. 

She stripped down to nothing and slid into the hot bath. It felt so good. 

Kaydel had screamed at her like never before. Rey didn't understand why. She was nervous - nervous that maybe her mother had found out. 

But no that's ridiculous. She would have done something, wouldn't she? 

After a few minutes soaking the tub, she heard voices slowly raising up from the bottom floor. 

They must be fighting. She hated to hear them fight. 

Not that she didn't enjoy her mom's jealousy. 

Daddy had stopped kissing and hugging her when he got home from work. He said he had to gradually do it so Kaydel wasn't suspicious. 

Now maybe it was all coming to a head. 

A door slammed down the hall, and her bedroom door slowly opened, her father's steps coming toward her. 

He looked down at her, almost relieved. 

She smiled up at him, rubbing bubbles up and down her arms. "Everything okay?"

Now her father looked worn out. He bent down at the side of the tub and cupped her damp cheek. "Don't worry about me my love. How is my baby?"

Rey smiled. "Which one?"  
  


Ben beamed. Any time they talked about their baby he got excited. "Both of my babies."

She sighed. "Just tired I guess. But daddy...can we?"

He must have known this was coming. She begged him every night. "No baby. You need your rest. And your mother is upset. We can't do anything suspicious for a while."

Rey pouted and he laughed. 

He ran his long fingers over her wet clavical, and slowly slid them down under the water, approaching her cunt. 

She closed her eyes, dropping her hands into the water, slowly reaching over to his submerged hand, encouraging his movements. 

Breathing hard, Ben gently kissed her cheek as he stroked her through a powerful orgasm, and when she came she moaned out his name. She didn't care how loud she was, and she noticed his other hand was pumping his cock, its angry head finally giving him release, running down the side of the tub. 

At that, Rey had a strange thought. She wondered what it tasted like. 

She reached down the tub, her father still recovering, and scooped up his cum, licking it into her mouth. 

And the look on her daddy's face was priceless.   
  


He grabbed her face with force, kissing her with wild abandon. When he came up for air, he pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you baby. So, so much."

Grabbing his wrists, she kissed the side of his mouth. "So much it hurts."

Ben laughed. "So much it hurts my love." 

With that, he helped her out of the tub, drying her off and sending her to bed.

He bent down to kiss her, and pressed his cheek to her stomach. "Goodnight little one. Daddy loves you." Rey was on the verge of sleep, but heard him before she drifted off: "Mommy does too."

Ben walked down the hall to his bedroom and shut the door. 

She snuggled down into her blanket, looking forward to sweet dreams of her daddy and her baby, all hand in hand - totally and completely free. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> This chapter involves thoughts of sexual assault (and you are like, seriously? Have you read your own fic?)
> 
> But just in case...and don't worry....happy fluffy stuff will follow. Because I'm going to keep writing today.

Finn Hudson was a good History teacher. 

No, he was the *best* teacher. 

He had his doctorate from one of the most prestigious History programs in the country, and initially wanted to work as a professor, but found it was just too much. 

The students thought they knew everything. The TAs were a pain in the ass. 

Yeah. He preferred working with kids. 

It pumped up his ego, either because some of them were too stupid to acknowledge....

Or some of them were bright, beautiful, and naive. 

And walking down the hallway to his classroom he thought of that student: Rey. 

From the moment he met Rey in his fifth period class, he was hooked. She had a tight white t-shirt on, khaki skirt (it drove him crazy) and no makeup (which he found endearing). 

She didn't wear a lot of jewelry, no nail polish on her dainty fingers. 

A lot of the other girls had crushes on him, he knew. But they weren't her. So sweet - so innocent. 

It was enough to make his mouth water. 

Smirking, he continued the path down to his office. 

Today he was helping her with her paper, and she was extraordinary, almost writing on a college level. 

She would go far with his recommendations. He planned to see her all the way to the top. Maybe he would follow her to college.

Yeah. He could be a professor again. They would definitely want him back. He was about to get tenure anyway. And he was sure she'd get a scholarship - if not, her wealthy parents would pay for everything. He knew they could afford it.

That father- ugh - Ben Solo. 

The day he came storming into the nurse's office to take his precious away from him infuriated him. He even tried to be pleasant, offering to shake his hand. 

But that fucking snake ignored him. 

And when Rey had looked up into her father's eyes with such trust and adoration, he felt an anger unprecedented. 

Sure he was her dad, but no man was going to interfere here. 

His plan was long-term, but when it all came together, neither one of them would even see it coming. Especially Rey. She would be complicit in it all. 

*****

Jangling his keys while unlocking his office door, he could hear her sneakers behind him. 

"Hi Mr. Hudson! I hope I'm not too early."

Never, precious. 

He smiled up at her. "Not at all. You can be as early as you like." 

"Okay good!"

She had her backpack strapped on her shoulder, holding her World History book onto her chest. He was ready for her to put it down so he could stare at her perfect breasts. 

"Take a seat Rey, and we'll get started. Hand over your paper when ready.....let me get organized."

While he moved some papers around (as if it mattered), she placed her book down, exposing her tight shirt, and he could see the smallest slip of her nude bra-strap peeking out. 

God she was delicious. 

Spiral notebook and pen in hand, she waited. 

It had been long enough of a stall. He took her paper, and pretended to read through it.   
  


He'd already read it. She'd emailed it to him a couple of times, always worried about getting her assignments just right. 

God she would be a great TA. Under him she'd do very well. Maybe she'd be a professor too. His fantasy involved her coming home after a long day of classes and letting him fuck her up against their bookshelves. 

Pants growing a bit tighter, he cleared his throat. "Rey...this is fantastic. Let me show you something though." He motioned her to scoot her chair over next to him. 

She didn't seem to find a problem...so far. 

"All you have here are a few grammar mistakes."

Awwww. She looked like she was going to cry. So sensitive. 

He always liked them sensitive. Before anyway, when he'd had other students. But this one he was going to keep. He liked to break them down piece by piece until they belonged utterly to him. 

Offering her a tissue, he then moved his hand to lightly caress her back. "Hey, hey. It's okay Rey. Grammar is easily fixed. You've got the hard part right. You'll learn the rest with practice. And that's why I'm here, remember?" She nodded. "I know. You're right Mr. Hudson. I just really want to do well, you know?"

Quite frankly there wasn't anything she wouldn't do well, as far as he was concerned. She'd probably be good at fucking too. Maybe he could bend her over his desk, pushing himself into her - maybe - against her will? Hold her down and make her squeal? Oh that sounded _divine_. But no. Not with this one. He wanted to keep her. He had to be delicate. 

"I know you do. I know." He continued to rub her back, feeling the slight protrusion of her bra clasp under her shirt. 

She didn't seem to be bothered by it, too engrossed with her paper, now covered in a few red marks. 

Part of him wanted her to notice. Part of him wanted an excuse to kiss her, play with her. But he had to restrain himself. 

He wanted her to want him too. 

She blew her nose. "Okay. Well after I make these edits, can I send this to you one more time, or....?"

Finn nodded. "Of course, but after that, you need to turn it in with everyone else okay?" He bopped her nose with his finger. 

But when she gave him a curious look - and not a "good" curious" - he realized he'd made a mistake. But thankfully she seemed to brush it off quickly. 

She stood up and gathered her things, back to her normal cheery self. "No problem Mr. Hudson. I'll make sure it's perfect." 

Ah precious. There was her smile. He was in the clear. 

"You know..." he hesitated..."you can call me Finn, if you want...? I think you're mature enough - you're doing so well - you're practically on my level anyway." God he knew this was probably a mistake, but he went for it anways. 

Her brow furrowed. "But you're my teacher. " She crossed her arms, hugging her stomach. "I don't know. Can I just keep calling you Mr. Hudson?"

Damn. He tried. "Of course Rey. That's probably more appropriate anyway, right?" She smiled. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend you."

Oh never precious. "Not at all. Just get on home and fix those errors, and we'll talk some more, okay?" 

She smiled. "Okay. Thank you!" She scurried out the door, and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

This crush - infatuation - was going to tear him apart. It wouldn't be long before his control would start to wane. He needed to chill out. 

It wasn't the first time he'd jerked off in his office. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked fast, picturing her small behind bent over his desk, at his mercy. 

"Yes precious. You will take it. You're mine. You're _mine_." And at that he cursed and came all over his hand. 

God he'd even marry her too. Rey Hudson. Dr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. No kids though. He hated kids. They were a nuisance, always getting in the way. 

One of his former students had gotten pregnant and threatened to have it - he took care of that quickly. 

But perhaps for precious he could make an exception. Something to think on. 

*****

The next week at school, he made his way over to the teachers' table - even though he hated sitting there. 

Phasma Rogers was the English teacher. A total bitch. Strutting around the school like she owned it or something. Weren't English teachers supposed to be old grannies with buns sitting on their necks and ugly floral dresses hanging down to their knees? 

No. This chick was definitely not that. Always with the designer clothes and black nails. 

And she was always trying to dick around in his business. 

"What's your deal Hudson?"

He shoved a fry in his mouth: "Nothing. Made anyone cry today?"

She smiled. God this bitch reminded him of Cruella DeVille. She probably went home and skinned puppies alive in front of her gothic fireplace. He'd seen it during one of her parties. She was weird as hell. 

"Okay then. Be that way." She sipped from her bottle of water. 

"Don't pay any attention to her." Poe Dameron. He was the Biology teacher. He was decent. Stayed out of his way.

He shook his head. "Trust me, I don't." 

Quiet took them over, as they all dug into their lunches, and he scanned the room trying to find....

Her. There she was. 

Rey was carrying a tray from the lunch line, taking a seat at a table alone. 

Poor precious thing. She sat alone most days. Every now and then he saw she had the courage to sit somewhere else, but he could tell she never really fit in with anyone. 

It made his plans all the more easy. 

He thought about approaching her, but didn't want to scare her off. 

And he definitely didn't want his co-workers wondering what the hell he was doing. 

Taking a few bites out of his apple, he listened to Phasma prattle on about her usual nonsense, and waited for them all to leave. 

He stalled. 

Poe Dameron looked his way. "You coming? Or planning on staying here forever? The bell's about to ring." He wasn't being a dick. He was just looking out for him. 

"No man, I'm good."

Poe nodded and walked off. 

Good. 

After five minutes of eyeing his prey - he slowly stood up and made to go ask her why she was sitting alone. 

Walking up slowly, he saw she was texting someone. Couldn't hurt to do a little research. 

He tried to make it look like he was looking for someone, when he peered over her head and read:

 **SMS: How's school going today?**

Huh. 'SMS.' That's random. She must not have changed the contact to a name yet. 

**R: It's okay I guess. Pretty boring. I miss you 😞**

**SMS: I miss you too sweet baby. ❤️**

What the fuck?

**R: When are you coming home today?**

**SMS: ...**

**SMS: Probably around 6:00PM. Just in time for dinner. How is my M doing?**

This had to be the strangest conversation Finn had ever read, but he kept going: 

**R: Just fine. I'm feeling a little better today. Maybe tonight we could do something? Please? 😊😊😊**

**SMS: Only if you feel up to it. I need to make sure you're okay, my baby.**

Finn grew angrier and angrier. Obviously this was some high school dousche texting his precious. He couldn't have this. 

**R: I promise I am. I'll eat everything at dinner. I'm sorry I threw up yesterday. I didn't feel good. I know she was mad.**

**SMS: Don't ever worry about that sweetness. I've got you. I love you. So much.**

**R: How much?**

**SMS: So much it hurts. Too much. I love you. Call me if you need me, okay?**

**R: Okay I will. Love you. xoxo 🥰**

**SMS: You have my heart my baby?  
**

**R: Yes. I have it. 💙**

**SMS: Good. See you later :)**

Finn thought he was going to jump out of his skin. 

This conversation was infuriating. 

Who the hell was this 'SMS' guy? And she acted like she was going to go over and meet him for dinner? And they had done it before? 

How had he missed this? And who was the 'she' Rey was referring to?

Finn was smart, but this was going to take a lot more research. 

Somehow he had to get her phone away from her so he could investigate. It wouldn't be easy, but he had an idea. 

Rey was _his_. Whoever this was had no idea who he was fucking with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMS = 🌞🌙✨


	6. Chapter 6

Ben had to go out to dinner with his wife. 

He hated it. 

Remembering the night he saw his daughter softly crying outside his door as he mauled his wife, he felt even more disgusted by it. 

That dinner had been a good one. He had really tried to forget his inappropriate feelings and remember why he'd married Kay. 

Soulmates. It really seemed like they were. Two souls in one body. 

Their vows - he thought he really meant them. And if he was honest with himself, he was devastated that it wasn't working out. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd fall in love with someone else.

Let alone his own daughter. 

But when he saw the tears drip out of her eyes the night she caught them, he knew there would never be anyone else for him but her. No one could replace her light brown hair, her green eyes, soft pink lips, and sweet personality. 

The night she had run away - he had had sex with his wife, and he felt sick - imagining his sweet daughter beneath him, tied up with no place to run. Underneath him, always. That's where he wanted her. 

And when they had finished, he ran to the toilet, throwing up his shame and guilt. 

Never his love for _her_ though. 

He immediately took a shower and changed his clothes, eager to get the smell of his wife off of him. 

Kaydel didn't seem to notice. He guessed since they'd been sexually active so much lately that she wouldn't. 

Checking his watch, he saw it was too early for his baby to be home, so he sat on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV. 

His wife pulled out her book, taking her place next to him. A glass of wine on the table. Typical.

By the time 3:30PM rolled around, he was getting antsy, fiddling with the remote control in his hands. 

"Baby what's the matter with you? Why can't you stop fidgeting?" Kay glanced up from her book. 

He had to maintain. "I just had a little too much caffeine" he said, trying to give her his best smile. She must have bought it, patting his leg, and turning back to her book.

As the news came on two hours later he was growing frantic, now texting her like a madman, but his texts weren't getting through for some reason. 

**Ben: Are you okay sweetie? It's past time for you to be home. Just checking in.**

*undelivered*

Another hour later.

**Ben: Sweetheart? Are you okay? I've tried calling, but I can't get through for some reason. Call me ASAP.**

*undelivered*

He was pacing, Kaydel looking up with annoyance. "Ben she's fine. I'm sure she's staying after school to work on homework or something. Rey is a good girl."

"No Kay. She always comes home. She's not in any clubs, she's not doing homework. She's not said anything about a group project. This isn't like her at all. And she always, _always_ texts me back."

Kaydel shook her head. "Honey I'm telling you. It's fine. Give it another hour, and then we'll go look for her."

No way.

"Fuck that." He went to put his coat on. "I'm going to look for her. I'll be back." He expected her to hop up and join him, but to his surprise, she stayed where she was, turning another page of her book.

Wow.

She waved a hand. "Okay Ben. But don't say I told you so when you find her at school."

He practically leapt down the stairs in a panic, running to the parking garage to find his car. 

Pushing on the accelerator as hard as he could, he sped off to the local private school to find his sweetheart. 

But she wasn't there. 

Ben sat with shaking hands in the school parking lot. This was not like his daughter. Where else would she go? He tried to think. Did she have any friends that she mentioned? 

Not many. And that made him terribly sad. 

His baby never went out with friends, never really had slumber parties - not since she was a little girl. What was wrong with these fucking kids that they didn't like his daughter?  
  


Now he had to think: Where would his sweet Rey go next? 

Maybe he should go to the hospital. Yeah. Maybe she was hurt - in the ER, unable to contact him. 

God if anything happened to her - he didn't know what he'd do. 

After a few minutes he turned the corner, reaching the local hospital. 

Rushing in, he ran past security and slammed his hands on the front desk. "Rey Solo. Is there a Rey Solo here?!! She's my daughter. She's fifteen years old - brown hair, hazel eyes....."

The lady shook her head and shouted him down. "Sir. You can't yell like that in here." The security guard came up slowly behind him. 

He took a breath. "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Can you please, please just tell me if my ba- if my daughter is here. That's all I want."  
  


She rolled her eyes and proceeded to type through her system. "No sir. No Rey Solo here. No one by that description. I'm so sorry."

It was getting late, and he was starting to really lose it. 

Ben ran back to his car in the hospital parking garage and bawled his eyes out. His sweet baby. He couldn't bear to lose her. What if she'd been kidnapped?

He went back home and called the police. Nothing they could do yet. She'd not been missing for at least twenty-four hours.

Kaydel finally started to worry. "God Ben I'm really stressed out. What in the hell are we supposed to do? Wait until the twenty-four hour mark while our daughter suffers with God knows who?"

Yeah. She really knew how to calm him down. 

He didn't respond, running upstairs, crying his eyes out into his pillow. 

Deciding that sleep would never come, he walked the sidewalks alone, the warm air from his mouth blowing out in a fog in front of his face. 

If he had to freeze to death, so be it. He couldn't sit still. 

At 6:00AM, sitting on a freezing bus stop bench, his phone finally buzzed, but it wasn't his baby. 

It was the police station. They had her. 

God he had never felt so happy in his life. 

He vowed that from that moment forward she would be his. If she would have him. 

Thinking back on that night when she watched him, he convinced himself she felt the same way. 

Either way, he had to tell her. He couldn't keep it inside anymore. It was destroying him. 

*****

Now he found himself sitting across from Kay's best friend. What was this chick's name again?  
  


"I'm telling you Rose, I've had it with this lady. She is always late to our sessions. Just the other day she didn't even show up." 

Oh right. Rose.

Rose was alright. A very nice lady - always went to brunch with his wife. Had been a bridesmaid at their wedding. Not much to remember there though. 

Rose replied. "Gosh what a waste of your time girl. I'm so sorry." 

Kaydel rolled her eyes. "I know, right?" 

He ignored their conversation. The only reason he was here was to save face with his wife. 

After that argument over Rey cleaning the kitchen floor with a fucking toothbrush (he could explode now just thinking about it), he had to try to keep her calm. Anything to distract from his baby. She couldn't find out about them yet. 

Luckily Rey wasn't showing yet, but he knew something had to be done. What explanation could they come up with? Maybe a kid at school that Rey had dated? 

Kaydel would lose her mind. But he thought of the alternative, and knew that would be worse. 

Under the table he texted her:  
  


**SMS: What are you doing sweetheart?**

**R: Just finishing up my paper for history. How is dinner?**

**SMS: Very boring. I miss you so much baby.**

**R: Really?**

**SMS: Really. I even miss you when you walk out of the room. I want you with me always.**

**R: Me too daddy. I wish we could go out to dinner.**

**SMS: You mean on a date?**

**R: Yes. Sorry. I know that's stupid.😔**

**SMS: Of course not. I want to take you out on a date.**

**R: Can we really?**

**SMS: Yes. Let's talk about it when I get home.**

**R: You're not mad at me are you? I'm not bothering you?**

**SMS: My sweet baby. You never ever bother me. I am dying to get home to you.**

**R: Okay daddy. I just love you so much. 🥺**

**SMS: I know. I'll be home soon, and then later we can talk, okay?**

**R: Okay. I love you my SMS.❤️**

**SMS: I love you more my sweet baby. Both my babies. 💙**

Typing away, he didn't see Kaydel staring at him. "Ben, did you hear what I said? 

He shook his head, looking up. "Sorry I didn't."

Kaydel scoffed, looking at Rose. "Men. I swear. I said what do you think? About Romeo's for our anniversary dinner?"

Shit. Their anniversary. He forgot about it, which was not only typical for men in general, but typical for him. 

He was never good at remembering stuff like this. 

Except his baby's birthday - his miracle baby. 

Kaydel raised her eyebrows. "So....what do you think?"

He dismissed her. "It's fine honey. Whatever you like." 

She grinned, kissing his cheek. "Great! I'll call them, and we'll go over who we want to invite." 

Ugh. More time with her friends. He had to take care of this whole thing sooner rather than later.

*****

Kaydel was drunk. 

She always had a few too many at dinner, trading out her wine for a few gin and tonics. 

Walking through the door, she draped herself over him, trying to shove her tongue down his throat, but he brushed her away. 

Whining, she kissed his cheek, whispering "Baby. I _want_ you. We haven't had sex in so long."

Her hand reached down to stroke him, but he was flaccid. He couldn't even get half-hard for her anymore. 

He rubbed her arms. "I'm just so tired from dinner, and I have a long day tomorrow - it's just this.."

"...big case, I know, I know." And she sighed. "It's fine for now, but it's not healthy for us to be married and not having sex. I miss you."

Ben nodded, trying to play the part. "I know. I'm sorry. When it's over. I promise."

She pecked him on the lips. "Okay Benny." She went upstairs and shut the bedroom door - likely undressing for a shower - and he really, really wanted to go to his sweetheart - but he had to wait. 

After all, Rey was supposed to be asleep by now. 

As usual, he waited in bed for an hour, until he could hear Kaydel's snores, before slowly creeping out, down the hall to his daughter's bedroom. 

He slowly turned the doorknob, and when he finally entered, he smiled as wide as he could. 

Rey was feigning sleep, and horribly. Until she finally realized he was there, and she gasped, hand on her heart: "Daddy. Oh my gosh. I thought you were a ghost."

He laughed and sat at the side of her bed, running his hands up and down her legs. "Just me baby." He leaned down to kiss her. It started as a peck on the lips, but then grew frantic. 

When he opened his mouth to let her in, she sighed. And he fucking loved it when she sighed. It told him she needed him just as much as he needed her. 

In between kisses when he managed to catch his breath, he told her "you have no idea" kiss "how much I wanted you" his hands went through her hair, down to her shoulders "I couldn't even concentrate" his fingers traced her chin and then went down to her breasts, lightly squeezing. He knew they were a bit sore already, and wanted to be careful. 

She whined, grasping his length. "I saw you Daddy. I saw you with Mommy. You don't want her, do you?" 

He pulled her hands away, and she turned her head down. Which he wasn't having,

Lifting her head up, he assured her, "No my baby. She wanted me, but I said no. I will never do that again. You have to know that. Don't you?"

She turned her face away, thinking, and then he blurted out, "You're my soulmate."

Well - he would say that had come out of nowhere, but he'd been thinking on it for a while. 

Her eyes began to pool. "Really? I am?"

He gave her a smile only she had ever seen. "You are. And Rey I..."

Now he felt like crying, his chest rising, stomach now full of fluttering butterflies. 

"Yes Daddy?"

"I....I want to marry you." 

Her hazel eyes went bright. "You....you what?"

He bent down in front of her, clasping one of her hands, while the other drifted over her stomach. "I said..." God he was so nervous. He was doing this all so wrong, but..

"I said that I wanted to marry you."

Terrified of her rejection, always wondering when she would come to her senses - run to her mother screaming - calling the police - "My father's been raping me. Please help me. Please." It was in his nightmares every night - he almost took it back, but then....  
  


"Oh Ben. Daddy. I want to marry you too."

Was this what it felt like to fly to the moon? To lie in a bed of roses? To lose himself in an unchained melody? 

He grabbed her face and kissed her hard. "Really? You truly do?"  
  


She smiled, tears coming down. His darling was always crying, and one day she would never, ever cry again. He was set on it. 

"Yes. I do. But...I don't want to be Mrs. Solo. That's Mommy. I don't want to be her." A devastating look crossed her face. 

He kissed her forehead. "I'm going to divorce her. She won't be Mrs. Solo anymore. The only Mrs. Solo I want is you." 

Rey looked into his eyes. "I want to be your wife. I want to be your wife now." She pulled her t-shirt up slowly exposing her breasts, and he groaned, taking one of them in his mouth. 

"You will be my baby. You will be." 

Pulling his shirt off she kissed his neck, pushing him down onto her small bed. 

After dropping her shorts and underwear, she leaned forward and slowly pulled his pants and underwear down, unleashing his angry cock. 

She shyly took it in hand, and licked her lips.

And he thought he would come right then when she swirled her tongue around his head. 

Sure Kaydel had given him a blow-job - but for his daughter - no - for his darling baby, carrying his, to do it to him - he felt a surge of emotion that was unfamiliar. One of complete surrender. With his wife, he wanted to be in complete control, and maybe he thought that's what he wanted with Rey. But now he realized that just like his heart, she held his body in her complete possession. 

He would let her do _anything_. 

With one last lick, she began to climb up his body, looking down on him like a goddess. His beautiful innocent goddess. 

She had never been on top before, and though he preferred to cover her, he now imagined her ripe with his child, riding him into oblivion. 

Smoothing his hands up her hips, then along the sides of her breasts, he finally stopped at her nipples, reaching up to take one in his mouth. And just like the first time, he swirled his tongue over it, then laving his attention on the other. 

The sounds she made were lewd, quiet whispers of "Ben" and "Daddy" and "Please don't stop." But if anyone would dare to degrade what they were doing, he would shoot them on sight. 

He was making love to her. Never ever using her body. It was a sacred practice, their nightly ritual - a way of strengthening their fragile bond, so close to being severed at every moment. 

She was nervous, never being in this position, so he gently grasped her small hips, and moved them over his cock. 

"Oh my God." He swore he would come just from this, just from feeling her. 

Rey stopped, lifting herself up, and slowly lowering herself down onto him, leaning down to give him her typically sweet kisses. 

Ben reached up to the crystal necklace he gave her, now hanging down from her, and sucked it into his mouth before giving it a delicate kiss. 

As she slowly rocked over him, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, thinking about how right it felt, how good she was to have him. 

And he felt ashamed. Ashamed to be in her presence, let alone her bed. 

She looked down on him with his eyes, perfect copies, and wiped his tears away. "It's okay," she whispered. "It's okay, my sun" _rock_ "my moon" _rock_ "my stars."

He took his hands and pushed her down onto him, holding her there while he unleashed inside her, and she followed after him quickly. 

Rolling her over to her side, facing him, he kissed her again, devouring her, savoring her sweet taste. "My baby. My sweetheart. Daddy loves you so much."

Ben bent down to her stomach, "and you too my miracle" giving it a gentle kiss. 

He laid his head on her chest, listening to her steady heartbeat, wishing more than anything that he could stay there all night, That he could wake up with her in his arms.

And one day it would happen. One day, far off, in some distant place where they could hide their shame, they could be true to each other, out where anyone could see their love. 

Rey stroked his hair. "Daddy. What about our date? Are you going to take me?"  
  


Chuckling he lifted himself back up on his elbows, boring himself into her eyes with a bright fire: "Yes baby. I will. We'll go this weekend. Just you and me. Away where no one knows us. What do you think about that?"

She giggled. "You mean, we could kiss?"

God he loved her innocence. "Yes my baby. We can kiss, hold hands, whatever you want." He kissed her pink cheeks.

Nodding, she nuzzled his nose. "Okay." She began to move her hips under him again, encouraging him...."

He growled. "You my baby, are insatiable. What am I going to do with you?"

At that he tickled her, and she kissed him, pulling him down to cover her chest, his blue crystal heart trapped between them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaydel is....in a word: an idiot LOL

Kaydel could hear him leaving in the middle of the night. 

Ben had a habit of sleepwalking, and lately he'd been doing it quite a bit. 

But it had been happening so much, that now she thought he must have a medical problem. Or maybe...

Maybe her husband was sneaking out to fuck around with some floozy. 

Because after hearing that phone call outside of his office that day, she began monitoring his every move, hoping to find clues. 

One night, hearing him roll out of bed, she waited for ten minutes, and then slowly crept out the bedroom door, intent on following him. 

The hallway was pitch black. 

She wondered if he had gone to check on Rey. 

Lately Rey hadn't been feeling that well, but Kaydel was sick of it. She was being a brat. First blaming it on her period, then acting like she had the flu. 

She was really beginning to be a nuisance. 

Maybe she was pretending to be sick again, and came in to ask for Ben. 

When she was a little girl, Rey would often get sick. They wondered what they had done wrong to have such a sickly child. 

"Do you think something's wrong with her Ben? Children get sick, but not this much."

They were sitting in the pediatrician's office yet again that month. Rey had fallen down, claiming that she felt "fuzzy in the head" and tripped and fell down the stairs. Just a few weeks before, she had cut her knee badly while playing at daycare. 

Kay was starting to wonder whether her baby was more a burden or a blessing.

Twelve years later, she felt those same feelings arise. 

If only she could have Ben and only Ben. 

Her wonderful husband. God. He was so handsome. 

She remembered when she'd met him. She was about to graduate from college, and he was working on his law degree. 

Sitting in the library late one night, she saw him working in the microfiche section, scanning through old newspaper articles. 

His hair was bit shorter, but still past his ears. His face covered in beauty marks, but a bit less worn, very boyish. 

Soft and sweet, with an underlying passion she hadn't been privy to - yet. 

Their courtship was fast. 

The chemistry was off the charts, he always grabbing her behind, even in public, and she kissing his neck out at dinner. 

She was so deeply in love with him. He'd worked so hard for his degree and position at the firm. And he was so understanding when it came to her late hours at the studio. 

Now she could feel him pulling away, and it was breaking her heart. 

Breaking her heart and pissing her off. 

And if it wasn't enough that he was sleeping around, he seemed to focus all his attention toward their daughter. 

Just the other day Rey had talked back to her about finishing her dinner. "Rey I did not slave away in this kitchen for you to be picking at your plate like that. Eat it, or go to bed without dinner."

And looking to her husband, expecting his support, she saw the complete opposite. 

Ben was looking at her like _she_ was the one in the wrong. 

"Kay. Maybe she's not feeling good." He turned to Rey, rubbing her back. "Are you still sick baby?"

Ugh. Of course. 

Rey placed her fork down, staring at her plate. "I'm sorry. I just....."

Kaydel threw her napkin down onto the table. "Rey we have gone over this. You are not sick. Now if you are really sick you need to go to the doctor. But until then, you will eat every bite on that plate. Do you hear me?"

Her husband had unleashed on her for that one, the next day saying that their daughter had spent the night vomiting in the toilet. 

Once again - taking her side. 

Then there was the incident with the kitchen floor. 

Rey had been complaining non-stop about her stomach hurting, her back hurting, bad headaches....and then shutting herself in her bedroom without doing any of her daily chores. 

So Kaydel found herself scrubbing down the kitchen sink, then accidentally spilling wine on her designer blouse. And it made her snap. 

Running up the stairs, she pulled Rey out of her room, and gave her a toothbrush: "You will clean this floor until I say you're done. I've had it with your tantrums Rey. You're not a child anymore."

She hadn't anticipated the anger she would be confronted with from her husband. 

Her sweet husband. Or at least. He used to be. 

Now, walking quietly through the house, she made to go downstairs, and ran into her husband on the landing.

"Shit Kaydel!" he whispered. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you doing?"

Oh. He was home. Dressed in his pajamas. She didn't smell anything on him. His hair was still tousled, his eyes nearly closed with sleep. 

He hadn't snuck out after all. 

She felt like an idiot. 

But what about that phone call at his office? Who was he talking to? That didn't sound like a platonic conversation. She would have to get to the bottom of that. 

It was late, though, and in no mood to question him, she nodded and motioned behind her to the bedroom. 

"Everything okay?" he said. 

"Yes. Just wondering where you'd gone to. Wanted to make sure you're okay." 

She climbed into bed next to him, kissed him on the cheek, and turned over to the wall, eager for the next day to come so she could start snooping. 

*****

Coming down from getting ready to work, Kaydel hopped down the stairs.

Her husband was sitting on the couch next to their daughter, he dipping a spoon into his yogurt, and she carefully spooning a bit of cereal into her mouth. 

Seems like she's having no trouble eating _now_. 

Rey was giggling, and before Kay made it down, she heard her say, "No I'm not!" she patted her father on the knee, sitting close to hers.

Ben smiled. "Yes, you are sweetheart."

"In the whole world?"

His laugh, which used to be for her, went out to the young girl next to him. "The whole wide world." He kissed her on the cheek. 

Huh. 

What was it about Rey that sucked her husband in? It seemed like there was nothing their daughter could do wrong. 

But this was beside the point. 

Today she wasn't going to work. She had a new agenda.

Her plan was, admittedly, kind of lame. All she had thought was that she'd follow him around, but he would likely be stuck in his office all day.

Maybe he would leave for lunch? Meeting this mystery woman on the side?

It seemed cliche, but she had to try it. 

They must have heard the clacking of her high heels on the hardwood floor.

Their heads turned. "Good Morning Kay."

Kay. Hmm. 

"Morning." She bent down to kiss him, and he gave her a quick peck back, but the kiss was very one-sided.

"Good morning baby." She looked over at Rey, who had a blank look on her face. "Everything okay? Feeling better today?" From your _fake_ sickness?

She nodded.

"Great! Well, I'm off. I have a long list of clients to day, and I've got to get started early. You two have a good day. Love you." She leaned down to kiss Rey on the cheek, and went out the door, not looking back.

*****

Three hours later, she found herself bored to death, sitting in her car reading a book while she waited in the First Order parking garage. 

Ben had a reserved spot, and his car was still there. 

She was hoping he would be leaving for lunch so that she could catch him, but no luck. 

God, if she had come all the way out here for nothing, she'd be pissed. 

But an hour later, she was just in luck.

She bent down in her seat when she saw her husband approach his car, and oh, he was so handsome in his suit. So put-together. 

Remembering the last time they'd had sex, when he'd tied her up to the bed posts, her hand nearly crept down to touch herself, but she had to use restraint. 

As he drove away, she waited five minutes, and then followed behind. 

About fifteen minutes later, she found herself pulling into another parking garage, and followed her husband's footsteps carefully. 

He made his way into a nice restaurant - very nice - and he certainly had never taken Kaydel there. 

She was already growing jealous, when saw him:

Armitage Hux. 

This was the snippy redhead, oh yes. She remembered what he looked like. 

He was out to get Ben's rightful place as partner in the firm. 

She snorted. No way was that weasel going to win. Her Ben was the most hard-working lawyer she knew. 

Ben took his seat across the table, and they began to chat, passing files around. 

So - this was - a business meeting then? 

Definitely didn't seem like a hook-up. There was no way Ben would be into men, would he? 

She dismissed it. It just didn't seem right, especially knowing the passion he exhibited in the bedroom. 

Then she had an idea.

His office! 

Looking around his office for clues while he was gone - what a brilliant idea!

She'd have to get past that secretary, but that was easily done. And she likely took a lunch around the same time. Any normal secretary probably wouldn't, taking messages -but this was a dumb one for sure. 

And just her luck: no secretary in sight.

Kaydel slowly crept into her husband's office and stepped on the other side of his mahogany desk. 

Ben was extremely organized - she remembered he was like this in college too - everything with its proper place. 

Nothing. Even after sorting through all of his papers, nothing. She tried in vain to open his desk drawers, but they were locked. 

Then she heard it. 

A buzzing. 

Listening, she couldn't quit place its location, and then she felt it. Right by her foot. 

It looked like his phone. She picked it up. 

Perfect. It must have fallen out of his pocket on his way out the door. 

But this phone she did not recognize. 

His was the newest version of an iphone. This one looked like a pre-paid smart phone. One of the ones she'd seen out at the pharmacy or the grocery store. 

Nothing that _they_ would lower themselves to buy. 

She tapped the screen, and of course he had a security code. But she knew Ben. He was a simple man, who could hardly keep up with their anniversary. 

It had to be someone's birthday. 

She tried his - nope.

Hers - nope.

Leia's - nope.

And then of course Rey's, and lo and behold - it unlocked. 

Finally. She felt excitement, anticipation, and dread, all at the same time. 

There was no wallpaper on the phone, and only few apps.

As long as there was a text box, she had what she needed. 

She opened up the green icon, and started to scroll. 

There was only one contact. 

Damn. 

She could already feel her eyes welling up. 

But no - she had to open the messages. She had to face it. 

The only thread that existed was from today's date, some of them unanswered (likely because he had left his phone in the office):

**8:00am:**

**B: Did you make it okay?**

**SB: Yes I did. How about you?**

**B: I did baby no worries.**

**B: You looked so good last night. I could barely stand to leave you my love.**

**SB: I know. I wish I could wake up in your arms so much. 🥺**

**B: One day baby. I promise you. How are things going so far?**

**SB: Good. I think my assignment did really well. 😊**

**B: That's great baby. I told you it would.**

**SB: I can't wait to see you again. I'm not feeling good today.**

**B: Do you need me to take care of you? Take you home?**

**SB: No. Not that bad yet.**

**B: Okay. Please, please call me if you change your mind before then.**

**SB: I promise.**

**B: You promise? I mean it.  
**

**SB: Yes. Promise. I have to go now. I love you. 🥰🥰🥰🥰**

**B: So much it hurts? 💙  
**

**SB: So much it hurts. Too much.**

**B: Good. I'll come over at lunch time to our usual spot to check on you. Meet me there?**

**SB: Yes. See you later.**

After the day she'd had, Kaydel didn't know why, but she just...couldn't believe it.

He really had been fucking around on her. 

Tears welled up in her eyes. All the years they'd spent together. Their dates, their engagement, their wedding, trying to conceive a child, having her after two long years....

And now he was throwing it away for....

 _Him_. 

How could she have been so blind. So stupid? 

Armitage Hux. 

It must be him. It made perfect sense. It explained why the text messages from "SB" had stopped - because there was no longer any need for him to text. 

They were together. At lunch. Their "usual spot." 

She wanted to throw the phone, but knew it would be better to leave it where she found it. 

After all, it would make it easier to keep track of what was going on. 

She didn't want to divorce him. He was the love of her life. But if it went down that road.....she would need proof of infidelity to break the pre-nup. 

Honestly, Kaydel wasn't sure what she wanted. 

At that moment, she just needed to get home. Drink a lot of wine. Lie down. And forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the romantic date I have planned in the next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

Rey was so excited. 

In a few weeks she'd be going on a weekend trip with her Daddy to the beach. 

Every year since she was a little girl, she and her parents had gone on vacation: Disneyworld, The Grand Canyon, all the national parks - some of her best memories had taken place on these trips, and she had the photo albums to prove it. 

Last year they went to Jamaica, and they'd had a blast. She and Kaydel would go shopping at the best department stores (of course she would expect nothing less). Other days they would hang out at the beach or by the hotel pool. 

Rey and her Daddy both preferred the beach, Kaydel choosing to stay by the pool because, "The beach is so gross with all the sand and the seaweed. Why would you want to swim in that dirty water anyway?" 

Her Dad always brushed it off, telling his wife that she was no fun, taking their towels and racing Rey down to the pier. 

As she laid comfortably in bed, she sifted through the memories, flashes in time that were nice to look back on, but now took on a whole other meaning in light of what happened the past few months. 

Had she loved him back then? Last year? The year before? Or was it just the natural love between a father and his daughter?

When love happens sometimes it comes quickly, other times it creeps in when least expected. And the last few months it definitely reared its ugly head - well, Rey didn't think it was ugly. Other people would, but not her. 

Thinking on the Jamaican trip, she rose from the bed and pulled her photo album out of her closet. 

Her back against the headboard, she flipped the pages. There were plenty of scenic pictures of the beach and the hotel (pretty boring), a few selfies she and Kaydel took while running around during their lunch excursions. She and her daddy floating in the ocean, Rey on her noodle and he perched on his inner tube. Sitting next to each other on their towels, half-dry sand covering their arms and legs. 

Every now and then her mom made it down there to check on them, but not for long. 

She and Ben would walk hand in hand up and down the beach, avoiding the washed up horseshoe crabs and little blobs of jellyfish.

No she hadn't really thought of him in that way yet, had she? But wasn't it odd that they held hands? Did everything together, leaving Kaydel by herself by the pool? 

Rey remembered how pale her Dad looked in the sun and laughed out loud because he was always so jealous of how her skin would tan so easily. Sometimes he would burn, but Rey would always help him put suntan lotion on before they went out. 

The foundation of their current relationship must have started around that time. She can see it now. She remembers peeking over at him when they laid next to each other on the beach, sunning out on their towels. 

His face was littered in beauty marks, his long, dark eyelashes lightly fanning over onto his cheeks, his mouth, plush and....hmmm. 

Now she would call it attraction, but then she couldn't place it. Her brain wasn't ready for it yet. 

But soon they'd be going alone together. No interruptions from Kaydel or anyone else. 

No one would know them. They could be free. 

Giddy with excitement, she pulled the picture of them sitting on towels together by the beach and slipped it deep inside her pillowcase on the underside of her pillow, giving it a kiss. 

*****

"God I really don't want to go on this trip Ben. I'm so exhausted. This client is driving me up the wall."

It was early in the morning on a Saturday, the weekend before their trip, when Rey heard her parents' voices echo up from the kitchen. 

Her father grabbed his cup of coffee and sat down on the couch, pulling out a newspaper. "What's the deal with this client again?"

Kaydel turned the faucet off and set the dishes down before facing him. "This lady has more money than Gloria Vanderbilt, but doesn't know how to use it. I give her recommendations for her line, and she ignores every single one, but then complains because she claims that I'm not doing enough. It's a lose-lose situation. I almost don't want to go. I don't see how it's worth it at this point."

No. No she had to go. She needed this time with him. Hopefully her daddy would set it straight. 

Ben's forehead furrowed in thought. "Well, the commission is good though, isn't it?"

Kaydel sunk into the couch cushion next to him. "Oh yeah it's the best commission I get all year. I don't know." She looked down to her feet. "I just want to hang out with you guys - chill out on the couch and watch movies all day."

A pause.

"But" she continued, "I guess you're right. It is good commission. And it's only one weekend."

Thank goodness. Rey sighed in relief. 

It looked like her Daddy did too. 

She took a moment to gather herself and walked down the stairs wrapped in her robe, hair going all over the place. 

Hearing her footsteps her Daddy looked over and smiled. 

Would she ever stop feeling the butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her? 

She hoped not. 

He reached out for her hand "Good morning baby. Get plenty of sleep?" He was lightly tracing his thumb over her stomach, and she knew he was asking about the baby too. 

She's still been feeling a little sick, sometimes throwing up at night, though it was getting a little better. 

"Yes, I did, " she responded, giving him her best smile.

Ben rose up quickly from the couch and made her a plate of breakfast, placing her on the couch and setting it delicately in her lap. 

Kaydel rolled her eyes. "Ben she shouldn't eat on the couch. She'll get crumbs everywhere."

He ignored her, grabbing the remote and flipping through the channels while standing next to the couch. "What do you want to watch baby?" 

Rey took another bite of toast. "Mmmmm. How about...Ghostbusters?"

"It's not even Halloween Rey and you want to watch Ghostbusters? Between that and Titanic I don't know what you like more." She snorted. 

Oh no. Was daddy going to get mad and start a fight? 

They had been fighting a lot lately. 

She could see her daddy's jaw clenched tightly, but he didn't acknowledge it. 

Rey made a valiant attempt to eat the food on her plate, especially since her SMS had made it for her, but she only took a few bites before setting her fork back in her lap. 

Kaydel looked at her with suspicion: "Is that all you're going to eat honey? Are you getting sick again?" She put the back of her hand on her forehead.

As her mother looked at her, her pulse began to race, wondering if she would finally figure out just what was going on. At any moment their lives could be ruined. 

"I feel fine mommy. Honestly. I just had a lot for dinner last night."

Ben came over quickly, bending down in front of her. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Sometimes Rey got frustrated because it was so hard for Ben to be controlled in his emotions, but ultimately she thrived on the attention from her SMS.

Because every time he focused on her she thought about the day she had run away - and the first time they'd shared together. 

And she had to admit she was terrified that one day he would see reason and leave her. That he would break it off and resume things with her mother. That she would have to watch him kiss her and hold her and make love to her and.......

At that moment she keeled over and vomited. 

Kaydel jumped up, shaking her hands, having a fit. "Oh Rey, honey, I just bought this outfit. And it was so expensive too." She ran into the downstairs bathroom quickly to wash up.

And Rey cried. Not only because of how sick she felt, but also because she was _overwhelmed_ with it all. 

And even if this was her daddy, she was still embarrassed of throwing up in front of him. 

Ben ran over to her with a wet dish rag and began wiping her down frantically. "Shh. It's okay baby. I'm here." He looked above her head and whispered in her ear: "I love you sweetheart. It's going to be okay. I've got you." He placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. He looked up again, and gave a chaste kiss to her mouth. 

"Daddy don't!" she was mortified he would even touch her. 

He shook his head. "Baby don't be silly. It doesn't bother me." 

When he finished cleaning up, he took her upstairs, ordering her to change and get back in bed. 

Rey laid there wondering if they would ever be able to breathe easy. 

*****

Unfortunately Rey's concerns were well-founded because a few days later her mother came home with an announcement.

"Great news! I don't have to go out of town this weekend!!!!" Kaydel ran up to her very surprised husband and kissed him. 

"What do you mean?" Ben said. "Why?"

Kaydel kept her arms entwined around his waist. "Because she postponed the show until a few months from now. So get to stay home and I'm not losing any money. Isn't that wonderful?" 

And Rey felt like throwing up again when her mother grabbed Ben's face and shoved her tongue into his mouth. 

Her daddy just stood there and let it happen. 

They weren't going to go after all. They would never _really_ be alone.

She said nothing, picking up her bag and taking it upstairs. 

He father came in periodically to check on her, asking about her school day and her homework. She smiled and said it was good. But there was nothing in it. And she could tell he seemed upset. But she didn't care. She was so tired of not feeling good enough. Of not being chosen, even though her father had shown time and again that he was. Or at least that's what he said. 

That night after she'd said goodnight to her parents she contemplated locking her door. 

Keeping her father out was probably best anyway. She needed some space to sort out her feelings, 

But her need for him won out. 

About an hour later, not a sound could be heard except the soft patting of socks on the hardwood floor in the hallway. 

Rey was facing the wall, wide-awake. She knew it was him. 

She felt the bed dip, one comforting arm snaking around her waist pulling it tightly to him. 

A tear fell down her cheek as he kissed behind her ear. 

He whispered, "Are you okay baby?"

Silence. 

"Rey? Are you okay?"

It was so frustrating, and she blamed in on the pregnancy, that she always found herself sobbing in his presence, but it couldn't be helped. 

"Oh Rey, " he delicately maneuvered her to face him, swiping her tears away before they could reach the pillows underneath. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

This was the first time that Rey had seen him get this upset since that day - the day - and seeing him upset always tore her apart. "It's okay I just...on top of not getting to go on our trip, she has to kiss you like that...and you let her? You just stood there." Her shoulders were shaking, and she could barely catch her breath.

His eyes were hard, cold as stone, and she was afraid he was angry with her. "I'm sorry. Are you mad daddy?"

Ben slowly shook his head, his lower lip quivering. She could barely hear it when he said, "No." He swallowed. "I could never be mad at you Rey. I'm mad at myself. I keep telling you I'm figuring this out, and I haven't yet. God" he ran his hands up and down his face..."you haven't even seen a _doctor_ yet."

Her need to comfort overruled her sadness as she scooted closer to kiss him, but he was unresponsive. "It's okay." She stroked his hair. "It's okay Ben. I know you're doing the best you can. I'm just ...I can't handle mommy. I feel like I'm never good enough. That I'm not the one you want."

At that he kissed her deeply, only pulling away to catch his breath. "My sweet baby. You will _always_ be the one I want. Always. And we may not be able to go to the beach this weekend, but I have an idea.

She perked up at that. "Oh?"

He smiled. "Let's talk about it tomorrow. You need sleep."

"Can you hold me for a while?"

Ben kissed her forehead. "Of course I can."

*****

"Rey! Are you ready yet?" 

The deep baritone of her daddy's voice rang out into the apartment. 

After slinging her purse on her shoulder, she hopped down the stairs. 

He was waiting by the door, today dressed in a black, long-sleeved sweater and dark jeans. Usually he was wearing his suit, and Rey loved him in that. But now looking at his sculpted arms covered tightly by the long thin sleeves - she knew this was her new favorite. 

And when he winked at her as she approached, she felt her cheeks burning - butterflies moving quickly in her stomach. 

She wanted to kiss him so badly - keeping herself from him felt physically painful. 

But soon she wouldn't have to. Because he had the best plan. 

Ben said that if he couldn't take her to the beach, he would at least take her out to dinner. But they had to have an excuse to leave together. 

Especially since Rey's mother was so adamant that they would all be spending time together. 

"Are you sure this is necessary? I'm sure your teacher wouldn't mind if you let this go just this once."

"I'm sorry mommy. Mr. Hudson says I have to go see at least one historical landmark for my new paper. I can't just use documentation. He wants us to learn about public history too."

Kaydel sighed, but Rey knew she and daddy had won this round. Kaydel couldn't stand going to museums, art galleries, or libraries - anything academic put her to sleep. 

And Ben was playing it to his advantage. 

"Well, alright, but when you get home I want to hang out and watch movies, okay? Anything you want - anything at all!"

"Okay. Thanks Mom. See you later!" 

With that, they left, Rey bouncing with excitement, already wanting to take his hand. 

She was in the passenger seat waiting on him to start driving, but when he wouldn't go, she looked over......

He was just staring at her. "What's wrong daddy?"

Ben smiled. "Nothing. I just can't believe we finally get to do this. I finally get to be alone with my sweet baby. I can finally talk about _our_ baby. I'm just....happy."

Rey covered his hand with hers and whispered, "Me too."

They drove off, his hand in hers, and the farther they drove, the freer she felt. That weight that was constantly sitting on her chest was lifting ever so gradually, excitement taking its place. 

"Where are we actually going daddy?" 

"I'm taking you to dinner. I promised my baby a date, and that's what she'll get." He picked her hand up and kissed it. 

*****

After an hour of driving, Rey thought she'd be tired, but with every minute that passed she grew more and more excited. 

They held hands the entire way there, Ben reaching over to kiss her on the cheek periodically. 

Rey found that she was far more nervous to be with him now that they weren't spending their time alone in the dark. 

She wondered if their love would be the same in the light of day. 

After a long drive he finally pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant. After pulling his keys out of the ignition, Rey moved to get out, but he stopped her. 

"Stay here baby."

He moved around the car and opened her door, reaching out for her hand.

Blushing, she stepped lightly out and he pulled her body tightly against his, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "My princess." 

Oh God. She felt her legs turn to jelly feeling his hard body against hers, and the nausea she'd been feeling evaporated. 

She giggled, letting him lead her inside. 

After they were seating she noted that it wasn't a high-end restaurant. She was afraid he would have taken her somewhere he would have taken her mother: some big, fancy five-star restaurant where the meals were small and expensive. 

But no. The lighting was low, and there were twinkling lights strung along the walls. Little tables were set here and there, some with older couples, others with families, and of course younger people clearly doing the same thing they were. 

"Is this okay?" He shifted nervously in his seat.

She reached across shyly and cupped his cheek. "It's perfect."

Ben turned his head slowly. "You're perfect baby."

Would she ever get tired of him looking at her like that? Like he could see right into her soul? 

She wanted desperately to kiss him but....

Wait. 

She could kiss him. She could do whatever she wanted. 

With unadulterated joy, she rose from her seat surprising him. She bent down slowly, her heart-shaped necklace hanging down, reflecting the twinkling lights around them. 

And she lightly touched his lips with hers. 

The look on his face was burning into her mind, and she knew she'd never forget this night. 

She avoided his eyes, still shy, and picked up her menu. 

The waiter came by, and Ben looked to her. 

"Do you know what you want sweetheart?" 

She shook her head. "Can you order for me?" 

It was Italian, which was her favorite, and he knew that - and it made her feel so good because he had really thought about this - about her, and what she would like. He didn't treat her like Kaydel. He treated her like _Rey_. 

When they were finally alone, he reached across the table and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes. I feel much better. I feel good."

"Is...the baby feeling okay?" 

She giggled. "Yes, he's okay."

And there it was: her daddy's most handsome smile - a smile that wasn't quite full, but blinding all the same. 

"I thought we were having a _girl_." 

She laughed, biting her lip. "I want a boy. I want him to be just like you."

And she felt her belly warm when he shifted his eyes slowly from her eyes to her chest, and back up. "You do?"

"Yes. Is that....is that dumb?"

His amber eyes burned into hers. "No. Not at all. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so...happy."

"Really? You are?"

He reached over and traced his fingers slowly down her cheek. "Come here."

She got up, placing her napkin on the table, and walked over. He pulled her into his lap, and she hid her face in his neck. 

"Shhh. It's okay, remember? No one will see, " he whispered. 

At that she raised her head, and looking into his eyes she felt like crying again, because she could feel the love emanating out from him. 

He rubbed his hand over her belly. "I have an idea. Maybe.....maybe we can go to the doctor out here. Where no one will know us. I'm worried about the baby. I want to make sure it's okay."

"Me too." She placed her hand over his, and then, her heart fluttering in her chest, she kissed him, softly at first, and then with more urgency. So much in fact that she began to moan softly into his mouth, running her hands through his hair. And he returned her affections, running his hand up and down her back, casually letting his fingers slide under her shirt. 

When she finally lifted her lips from his, she could see her lust mirrored in his eyes. 

"Rey.....can we....."

"Yes." She kissed him again, and she knew what he was asking. 

They took their food to-go that night. The first of many, Rey thought. 

A few tables away, Leia Organa took another sip of red wine, trying in vain not to roll her eyes at the person sitting across from her.

She really tired of these conferences. She'd been in the field for thirty years. Honestly, what more was there to learn at this point? And now to spend her free time talking about work with these people....

It was while lifting her glass again that she noticed them. 

Her son. Her son was with her granddaughter. And she was thrilled to see them. Moving to get up she abruptly stopped when she saw Rey get up and reach down to _kiss_ her son. On the lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay we hardly got into the date. I'm sorrryyyyyyyyy.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey was caught up in a whirlwind of lust and heat as she ground down onto her father’s cock.

She almost came, feeling the ridges of him glide roughly in and out of her, sometimes quick and hard – other times painstakingly slow.

And it was like nothing she ever felt before. Every time he made love to her it was like the very first time. And she knew it was cliché, but it was true.

Ben worshipped her like she was some sort of ancient goddess, like she was made for him – but really, he was made for her.

From his beautiful dark hair, his deep amber eyes – the pretty beauty marks that scattered like stars over the constellation of his body – he was heavenly.

And to think she almost didn’t have him.

As she leaned down to brush her tongue with his, she remembered with pain that moment she found him ploughing into her mother – the disgust she felt – and she understood now what it signified: she was in love with him.

She didn’t realize it then, but oh, she knew it now. He was her soulmate.

And the rational part of her brain begged her to remember that they were related – the same blood – as her hips met his, but to her it didn’t matter. She was his. She belonged to him.

He rose swiftly and shifted her, so she was sitting upright in his lap, bouncing on his cock as he worshipped her with his mouth.

Sweat ran down her chest between her breasts, and she moaned when he bent down to lick it into his mouth.

“Rey…my sweet baby…I love you so much. Are you going to come? Will you come for me baby?”

How could he expect her to answer when she could barely speak? He was hitting that spot deep inside her that made her weak in the knees, and all she managed to get out was, “yes…yes daddy…I’m going to…”

And with several more hard thrusts up into her he came deep inside her as her walls fluttered around him.

Ben slowly brought them back down onto the bed whispering sweet nothings against her mouth: “My sweet baby…my Rey…I love you…”

She rested languidly on his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. It was thrumming at a rapid rate.

Lifting her head up she reached down to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear: “Your heart. It’s beating so fast.”

Catching his breath, he answered: “I’m just…I’m nervous, I guess.

This shocked her. What could he possibly be nervous about?

“What is it daddy? What’s wrong?”

He looked up with the strongest devotion she’d ever seen reflected in his eyes: “I’m scared baby. Scared that you’ll realize what a monster I am.”

Oh no. How could he ever think such a thing? Her daddy was _everything_ to her. She pined for him every minute of every day, feeding off every look he gave, every touch he electrified her with. Was he really still nervous about their delicate situation?

She waited patiently for him to explain.

“Rey…” he cupped her face with his hands, “are you okay? Am I…am I hurting you?”

This was anything but hurting her.

“Ben. You would only ever hurt me if you decided to stop. I love you so much. I don’t care about you being my father. You’re mine and I’m yours, right?”

He was always telling her (when it was safe to) how much he loved her, how devoted he was to her – forever – and she wanted him to know that she was all in. Ben was hers too.

“I know that I’m yours my sweet baby. But I’m worried – worried that one day you’ll wake up and hate me. Because I’m a _monster_. I know I am. You’re being abused and manipulated by a -”

She couldn’t let this go on: “Stop,” she leaned down to kiss him hard on the lips. “I love you daddy. You’re not a monster. You’re so good – so good to me and the baby.”

Then he gave her a smile – her favorite smile – one he only expressed when speaking of their miracle.

“I can be better baby,” he said, running his fingers through her delicate hair, “I think next weekend we should drive back out here and see a local doctor. I want to make sure my babies are healthy.”

She smiled, “Me too daddy. I’m worried. Worried because……” 

“Shhhhh,” he put a finger up to her lips, “I know sweetheart. Me too. It will be okay. Trust me.”

It was so easy for her to trust him. He would never leave her.

*****

They had each other in every way possible before leaving the hotel room.

She felt light but somehow weighed down – all at the same time. And this, it seemed to Rey, was the nature of their relationship. They would never really be free until…well…Rey didn’t really know.

He would have to divorce Kaydel, wouldn’t he? Would he get full custody of her? But then how would they get married if that happened?

Sitting in the passenger seat she blushed, thinking of marrying her daddy. She could imagine him standing at the end of an aisle in a dark suit, staring at her with the same devotion he did now. Was she pregnant in this vision? She wasn’t sure. She just knew she wanted to be there with him. She wanted it to be real. Everything up until that point felt like fiction – everything was a whisper in the dark – something dirty and impure. She was yearning – desperately wanting to bring him out with her into reality – some place where they could truly be free and open with their love. Where she could openly kiss him while rocking their baby between them.

Rey clasped her hand into her father’s tightly as they rode on the freeway – away from freedom and into the dark again.

Ben glanced over at her, and she got the feeling that he didn’t want her to know he was looking.

She rubbed the blue crystal heart of her necklace between her fingers as she peered out the window, wishing more than anything that life could be easier for them.

*****

As he pulled into the parking garage under their apartment (no, not their apartment - her parents' apartment), she could feel a lump begin to form at the base of her throat. 

Ben looked over at her and rubbed his thumbs across her cheeks, "Please. Please don't cry Rey. I hate to see you cry. It's tearing me up inside." 

The more he spoke, the more her tears fought their way out to the point where she found herself sobbing in his arms, "Daddy I hate this. I hate my life. I just want to be normal. With you. I just can't handle going back up there to Mommy. Every time she kisses you - every time she hugs you - it hurts so bad. Please daddy. Please take me away from here." 

He rocked her slowly back and forth, and soon she felt his shoulders shake with his own crying, and somehow that hurt even more.

She untangled her arms from his to look at his face.

Rey smiled as she examined his face, as if for the first time. She traced her fingers over the beauty marks on his face down to his lips, where she gently pressed hers.

The salty taste of his tears seeped through her mouth, and she drank them in, taking in as much of his pain as she could. She would be his strength. She would bear this burden for him too.

He wasn’t alone.

When they managed to break from each other finally, Ben stepped out of the car, and Rey sat waiting for him to open her door, but then realized he wasn’t coming for her.

They couldn’t even do _this_ now.

She regrettably opened the door and followed behind him to the stairwell. By the time they made it to the door, they were both dead quiet, as if entering a funeral home. Appropriate, Rey thought. Every time they entered here it felt like the death of their love.

Rey expected to see her Mom sitting there waiting for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

“Kay?” her father called out. But there was no response. Just the echo of his deep voice.

It was odd. Knowing her mother’s personality, Rey expected her to be sitting on the couch or bouncing around the apartment waiting around for them – especially for her daddy.

But thankfully she wasn’t.

Ben cleared his throat. “I guess she went out with her friends or something.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

They stood in the entry way, the silence permeating the room. Rey felt awkward and couldn’t place why. Perhaps because they hadn’t really been alone in this space together. It didn’t feel right to be open in here with the threat of her mother hanging over their heads. But then she had a thought.

She looked over and her heart broke as she saw the dejected look in his eyes. She reached far up to swipe away one of his tears, and he gave her a smile.

The beauty of his face, even when sad, was blinding.

Taking his hand, she silently led him upstairs to her parents’ bedroom.

“Rey, what are we doing in here?”

Giving no answer, she slowly raised up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips with his. And she started slowly, but she could sense his desperation.

As he turned her to unbutton her dress, he kissed her neck, “My baby…my sweet wonderful Rey…say you’ll never leave me…please…”

She could barely breathe she was panting so hard, “Never daddy. Never.”

He snaked a hand down to the apex of her thighs, running a finger through her folds, and she moaned: “I’ve got you sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’ve got you.”

She keened as he slipped two fingers up inside her from behind, but as the pressure built, she cried out, “Please…please…”

Ben knew what she needed. He always did.

*****

They held each other quietly, Ben rubbing his hands up and down her back. Rey felt that if she dared utter a word the illusion of them would be shattered, and reality would quickly jolt them back to the abyss.

He must have felt it too, because he frequently opened and closed his mouth to say something but always caught himself.

As they lay there in bed looking into each other’s eyes, they both jumped when they heard a knock at the door.

Rey sat up, holding the bedsheet in front of her chest in a panic.

“Go to your room,” Ben whispered. “I’ll see who it is.”

Taking the sheet with her, she ran down the hall to her bedroom to quickly change, and stood by the door, cracking it open just enough to hear what was going on.

He opened the door, and Rey heard the last person she ever thought would be there.

Her grandma.

Muffled conversation could be heard echoing up the stairway.

Curious, she tip-toed down the hallway to look over the landing, and all she saw was her grandma staring at her father in silence.

“Rey Solo. Come down here. Now.”

 _Oh no_ , she thought. Surely, she didn’t know. Did she?

She hesitantly made her way down the stars, noticing how Ben kept his eyes to the floor. She wanted more than anything to go to him but knew she couldn’t.

Reaching out to hug her, Leia came forward and grasped Rey tightly, kissing her hair, “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. We’re going to figure this out sweetheart,” she whispered.

Rey was confused. “Figure out what Grandma?”

Leia pulled back from her with shiny eyes. “Honey,” she wiped her cheeks quickly, “go ahead and start packing your things. I’m bringing you home with me.”

Tearing up Rey said, “But why? I don’t want to leave. What’s wrong?”

Her grandmother sighed. And then Rey realized she _did_ know. She always thought when someone found out that she would be ashamed, but she found an entirely different emotion growing in her chest: terror. But not for the reason she thought.

Leia said nothing, as Rey pleaded with her, “Please don’t make me leave Grandma. Please, please, please don’t make me…” she stepped over and took Ben’s hand. He kept his gaze on the hardwood floor.

Shaking her head in disappointment, Leia said, “You don’t know what you’re saying honey. You’re too young to know what you want – or what’s been done to you.” Her voice was shaking.

Rey looked up: “Daddy. Please tell me I can stay. You won’t make me go, will you?”

Ben’s lips started to quiver before he yanked her to his chest and sobbed into her shoulder, “I’m sorry baby. So sorry. There’s no other way.”

Shocked at his response she leveled back, “How can you say that? I thought you loved me!”

He lifted his hand to brush lightly over her cheek, “I do baby. More than anything. Which is why you have to go. Just for a little while. Just until -”

“Until your eighteen,” Leia said. “Whatever you do then is entirely up to you. But if it’s what I think it is – just know – you’ll never be a part of this family again. Either one of you. Hopefully by then Rey, you’ll have changed your mind.”

Her shoulders shook with sobbing, “Eighteen? That’s years from now. I’ll never see you again until then?” she asked her father.

“Of course, you will baby. I’m your father.” Looking at his mother his eyes turned from deep brown to black: “There’s nothing and _no one_ that will keep you from me. Never.

Weighed down with grief, she went to her bedroom and packed her things. Coming down though, she remembered, “What about Kay- I mean Mommy?”

Leia answered, “I’ll talk to her. Your parents need some time alone anyway – to work on their marriage.”

Her heart broke into pieces. So this was it. This was the end.

Her grandmother stood by the door waiting as Ben hugged his daughter one last time, whispering in her ear, “I love you. You and the baby. Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.”

Rey had always trusted her father implicitly. There wasn’t anything he’d said that would make her doubt him. But he’d been saying that for weeks, and nothing had been done. And now because of his inaction and their indiscretion everything was ruined.

As she followed her grandmother out the door, she took one last look back at Ben, whose face was hard as stone and said goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭😭😭😭😭


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope it hasn't been too long since I've updated this. Here we go....

Finn Hudson was bored as hell.

He hated faculty meetings. They were worse than dealing with the students themselves. Sitting around a conference table listening to yet another power point presentation from the principal was grinding his nerves, so he did what he always did: took out his phone and played games until the torture was over.

An elbow jabbed him in the side. “Don’t you think one day you’re going to be caught not paying attention?”

It was Poe. Poe was growing increasingly obnoxious the past few weeks, constantly finding him for lunch, magically appearing in the hallway every time Finn was there, sitting in the faculty lounge with him: he was ready to explode.

He had to tell himself to keep calm. Poe didn’t mean any harm. He was just suffocating.

Finn leaned over with a cocky grin. “Even if I am, do you know anyone in this town that’s better at History than I am? I graduated from Harvard. They’re not going to get rid of me over a game of Candy Crush Dameron.”

Poe’s pearly whites gleamed in the low lighting: “Are you going to remind us of that until you retire?”

Finn reached out to grab a donut, “Nope. _Well_ after that. Remind me: What small community college did you graduate from?”

Poe leaning in closer giving him a wink: “What community college? I went to _Yale_ , and you know it.”

The two laughed, catching the principal’s attention, who gave them a near venomous glare.

They straightened up and kept quiet the rest of the meeting.

When it was over Finn made a beeline for the door to make his escape, leaving Poe in the dust.

Thank God, he thought. I have enough on my mind without dealing with an obsessed coworker.

Because Finn had his own obsession to worry about.

Rey.

He walked into his classroom and checked his watch: five minutes to go until class.

Usually Rey was already seated, eager to discuss the reading from the night before.

Her excitement was—cute—though girls weren’t always the ones to be the must gung-ho about History.

Rey, his little beloved, was an rare exception.

She often had a hand raised in class, eager to answer, always getting it right, making him glow with pride.

He did that. He’s the one that shaped and molded her.

Now though, looking back on the past few weeks, he’d noticed a change in Rey.

She often came in late. Her hygiene left much to be desired—her hair was greasy and her face looked unwashed.

Normally he’d anticipate seeing whatever cute little outfit she’d have on.

But these days she’d come in wearing loose pants and a hoodie.

God, if he saw one of those ugly hoodies one more time, he’d scream.

He was desperate to get a glimpse at her budding breasts. Just to see that tan skin contrast with her white laced blouse again made his cock hard under his desk.

And fortunately for him, the fact that she wasn’t doing well in class gave him an excuse to pull her aside privately and help her.

Then he’d get his chance alone.

Finally.

The bell rang and the last of his students shuffled in, and there she was.

Today she had on a black hoodie. Her hair was often tied up halfway, but today it was fully down, the un-brushed hair hanging like a curtain over her face.

God he was pissed.

“Okay class. The first thing we’re going to do is have a pop quiz on last night’s reading.”

He heard the expected groans and whispers floating here and smiled internally.

Finn really hated these kids.

Usually Rey was bright and excited for a pop quiz, always ready for a challenge.

But today she slumped over her desk in resignation.

He gave them twenty minutes to answer and called time.

His conscience told him it would be a cruel thing to do, but Finn never listened that inner voice.

“Rey.”

Expecting her head to at least lift in acknowledgment, his frustration grew when she didn’t.

“Rey. Tell us all what the revolution of 1800 was please.”

Normally she would have answered it quickly, but instead she was silent, looking down on her desk, pushing her pencil back and forth over the paper in front of her.

“Well? Nothing?”

“No sir. Sorry. I don’t know.”

“Well class. Anyone? What was the revolution of 1800?”

Of course the next brightest kid, an insufferable brown nose, raised his hand.

“Mr. Hudson it wasn’t really a revolution, like the one that helped found our country. It refers to the election of 1800 between John Adams and Thomas Jefferson. It was more a political revolution, giving us a more, like, two party system? It was pretty crazy.”

Okay well the kid was mostly right. Could have done without the “like” and “pretty crazy,” but that was typical.

“Very good. Rey come see me after class.”

At that she did look up, and he finally got a good glimpse into those hazel eyes.

They were empty.

When the bell rang, he sat behind his desk eager to speak to her.

“Yes, Mr. Hudson? You said to come see you?”

Time to put on a show. This he knew how to do.

He sighed. “Rey I just--I just don’t know what to do with you. You’ve really been slacking. I expect more from you.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I’m sorry.”

He waited for more, but she wouldn’t say anything, just stared off into space.

“Sorry’s not good enough Rey. I think we’re going to have to do a lot more private tutoring. Maybe—an hour after school a couple days a week.”

For some reason that got her attention.

She looked frantic, “Mr. Hudson, I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll do better. I’ve just not been feeling all that well. I just need to study more. I promise I’ll do better.”

He kept going.

“I don’t know, Rey. I’m really worried about you. Are you sure you don’t want to see the school nurse? If you’re not feeling well, then maybe you should.”

He reached over to call the nurse, but she reached out and grabbed his hand.

Finn was genuinely surprised to see her crying.

Something was definitely wrong.

“Please sir, please don’t call the nurse. I’m fine, I promise. It’s just a cold. A bad cold. In fact,” she wiped her nose with the long sleeve of her sweartshirt, “I think I already feel better.”

Nah. She wasn’t sick. Rey never got sick. But he’d play this game.

“Well, if you insist Rey. What about one day a week after school. Say, Tuesdays?”

His little beloved smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s fine Mr. Hudson. I can do that.”

She straightened up, looking a little less morose, and he smiled in return.

“Good. I’ll see you next Tuesday.”

“Okay. Thanks Mr. Hudson.”

On her way out the door he responded under his breath: “No problem.”

This would be so easy.

*****

The rest of his day was boring and repetitive.

Without his star student, he grew tired and impatient. Dealing with these little high school brats was getting on his last nerve.

He couldn’t wait to get back to being a professor.

But he had to bide his time. _She_ would be coming with him.

First though he had to know why she’d freaked out so much over meeting him after school.

Her behavior was strange.

No student wanted to stay with a teacher for tutoring when they wanted to go home.

Well, Rey would have normally.

But this wasn’t normal Rey.

So, after he locked his classroom door, he looked down the hallway to see if he could spot her.

No where in sight.

Thirty minutes later found him still standing behind a set of lockers, watching to see if she would emerge.

And then she did.

Clasping her books to her chest, she looked up and down the hallway and made her way out.

He gave her a minute to get ahead before he followed.

After stepping out, he watched her walk around the building to the back.

Strange. She should be taking the bus. Or at least having her parents pick her up out front.

He followed her again around the back, trying not to step on anything for fear of alerting her to his presence.

There in the rear parking lot he saw a car he recognized, but the windows were tinted, so he couldn’t see who it was.

What did it matter anyway? he told himself. It was just one of her parents.

But then why would they pick her up in the back instead of the front?

Shaking his head he watched the car drive away, and went home.

*****

On Monday after a weekend of grading papers and mindless TV, Finn walked into school with a new sense of purpose.

He was going to see her again, and tomorrow he’d be seeing her alone in his office.

So really a day that most people hated suited him just fine.

He walked into the faculty lounge and put his lunch in the fridge. And of course, just as he did, his stalker walked in.

“Hey buddy!” Poe said, slapping him on the back.

Oh God. Please no small talk.

Finn loathed small talk.

“How was your weekend?” Poe asked.

Finn put on a fake smile. “Really good. Got a lot of work done. How was yours?”

As if he cared.

“Oh, little of this, little of that. Thinking about doing some remodeling around the house, but I hardly have any time with all these exams coming up. Principal’s on my ass to get everything in on time.”

“Well, that makes two of us.” Finn said.

Finn tried to leave but Poe stopped him.

“Hey man. You maybe want to, I don’t know, go grab a bite for lunch today? I hear there’s a new seafood place down the street. It’s got good reviews.”

Now he was going too far. Was this supposed to be a date or something?

Even if it wasn’t, he just wanted to be left alone. He had a lot on his mind.

“You know what, I’ll have to take a rain check. I’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

Poe looked hurt but seemed to brush it off. “It’s okay man. I’ll see you around.”

When he walked out, Finn let out a breath. God this guy was relentless.

*****

The morning was uneventful, Finn waiting in anticipation for sixth period, the class that Rey was in.

He thought about her all weekend. He really wished he had her cell phone number. But the only way to get to her was through her Dad.

And he definitely didn’t want to open that can of worms. Ben Solo was an asshole.

He walked toward the cafeteria as he normally did to wait on Rey but didn’t see her there.

And he would have kept walking in that direction had he not seen Rey walking out the door to the courtyard out back.

Eating could wait. He wanted to see what his little beloved was up to.

She walked to the back, just as she’d done the week before, and went all the up the hill to the playground area.

Finn was nearly out of breath climbing the hill to catch up to her. She was fast.

Surprisingly, she went all the way through the playground past the swings, which were already well out of the way.

He stopped at a nearby tree because he couldn’t risk her seeing him.

They were alone. No one else was in the area because it was lunch time.

It was strange. She walked into the wooded area behind the swing set and stopped.

Then someone familiar walked out and yanked her up into his arms.

 _Ben Solo_.

This was odd. Finn didn’t know what to make of it, so he kept watching.

After holding her up and burying his head into her shoulder, Ben let his daughter down onto the ground, saying something that Finn couldn’t make out. He was too far away.

Solo looked—bad. Very bad.

If anyone was Rey’s twin, it would be him.

His hair was as unwashed and unkempt as hers, dark circles resting like crescent moons under his eyes.

He was always a pale creature, but he looked even more so than usual.

Rey was nodding her head, and then to Finn’s surprise she raised her trembling hand to cup his face.

Okay. That’s kind of odd.

As if this situation wasn’t odd to begin with.

But the cupping turned into stroking. Her hand was light and delicate on his cheek, and it did something to Finn’s stomach.

Ben in turn reached his hand up to cradle her head, and after he looked out, right and left, leaned down and kissed her.

And Finn stood stock still. Waiting for it to stop. Waiting for it to be a chaste kiss between father and daughter.

But when the kiss turned from chaste to passionate—from closed lips to dancing tongues, Finn nearly screamed.

Even from that distance he could hear Rey’s light whispers and sighs, and disgustingly her father’s deep moans, and it propelled him into a rage he’d never felt.

Ben Solo was fucking his daughter. His Rey. He had to be.

With short breaths Finn backed away, no longer able to watch his beloved be so defiled.

He ran down the hill as fast as he could, and when he got to his office, he slammed the door shut.

No one would come between him and Rey. No one.

He came to the only conclusion he could: he’d have to get rid of Ben Solo.

And he knew just who to call to make it happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Finn.
> 
> Does this not remind you of that scene in TROS when Rey has to force-push him backwards b/c he's all up in her business? LOL


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER
> 
> lucky for you guys I was drunk on some cheap vodka last night and wrote this. Plus I just missed them too much, okay? I can’t help it 😫

**SMS: Are you okay sweetie?**

**R: No.**

**SMS: What can I do? Please talk to me baby. I need you.**

**R: No, you don’t. You don’t want me.**

**SMS: Baby. I want you more than anything in the whole world.**

**R: If you did, you wouldn’t have sent me away.**

**SMS: I had no choice sweetheart.**

**R: You love Mom more than me.**

**SMS: I don’t. I never have. I love you. Always. Only you.**

**R: Then why can’t you get a divorce? Then I could come home.**

**SMS: It’s more complicated than that baby. But I will, I promise. I’m going to fix this.**

**R: You just keep saying that and nothing happens.**

**SMS: Please, just please be patient. Can I still see you?**

**R: Idk.**

**SMS: Please. I miss you. I need to see you. I need to see you both.**

**R: Fine.**

*********

When Rey had agreed to meet him, Ben breathed a sigh of relief. She’d been ignoring his texts for days, and he was ready to have a nervous breakdown.

He couldn’t believe it. He really should have expected something like this to happen. But never in his wildest dreams did he think it would go this way. He never thought that his mother would ever find out.

And he should have been thankful it was her and not someone else.

But now because of their indiscretion, because he had been irresponsible, he was kept away from the one person he really loved.

Every night he struggled to sleep, worried about Rey, wondering how the baby was, desperate to find a way to get her to a doctor. So far Leia hadn’t found out, but it was only a matter of time.

After Leia left Kaydel came home, and to Ben’s surprise didn’t even bat an eye when he’d told her that Rey was going to spend some time with her grandparents. Didn’t even bother to ask why or for how long.

Rey’s absence gave him time to think about his marriage, about who Kaydel really was. Had she always been like this—so self-centered and uncaring? She loved Rey. He knew that. But lately she hadn’t really shown it. Kaydel treated her more like a burden than a blessing.

Maybe their marriage was already crumbling, and he just hadn’t seen it. Especially if he was thinking of his daughter while having sex with her mother. But it just hit him like a ton of bricks. It came out of nowhere. One day Rey was his little girl. The next day she was the love of his life.

And now he was forced to wait _years_ for her.

Did that mean he wouldn’t see his baby until she was three?

And then he had a terrible thought. If Leia ever found out, she’d make Rey get an abortion. She’d think it was an abomination. A disgusting thing that needed the be eliminated.

Not to Ben. Never to him. He knew he was a fucked up person. He knew everything he’d done was morally reprehensible and disgusting. But he would never kill his own baby. To him no matter what happened, that would be the only good thing to come out of all this.

*****

He parked his car in the parking lot next to the high school and waited until Rey would be at lunch.

They’d agreed to meet in the little wooded area behind the swing set, a place they’d often met long before Rey had been sent away.

When the time came and the playground cleared, he walked over, looking around to make sure no one saw him and waited for her.

And then: there she was.

As her small frame came into view his pulse quickened. It was almost as if she was a dream, a beautiful dream. But all the kisses, sighs, and whispers hadn't been made up in his head. Now she was here, _really here_ , and he had to keep himself from running out to meet her.

He saw her look around before she ran forward and propelled herself up into his arms. Feeling her body tight against his gave him life again. Just her scent was enough to calm him, to make him forget every fear he had.

When they broke apart his hazel eyes hit hers, and she reached up an angelic hand to his face. He couldn’t take it. He had to kiss her. Feeling her lips against his again finally felt like coming home.

But after they broke their kiss, he looked down in shock.

She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair that was normally a vibrant brown was now dark and greasy. And her eyes that once sparkled with love for him were dull and lifeless.

“Baby,” he bent down to connect his forehead to hers, pulling her back further away from the tree line, “my sweet baby. I love you so much. So much Rey.” He tried so hard to keep it together—to be strong for her.

“Daddy….” She put her hands up to grasp his wrists, his hands cradling her face, “I miss you so much. Please… _please_ take me home with you.”

And when she started to sob, Ben nearly collapsed in grief, grasping her tightly to his chest. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have taken better care of you. Of both of you.”

Rey separated from him and took his hand, placing it on her belly, hidden by her large sweatshirt (a sweatshirt that had belonged to Ben). “He’s getting bigger now.”

He smiled down at her. “He is? You mean s _he_ is.”

Finally, he got her to smile too. But it quickly left her face. “I’m scared. Soon everyone’s going to notice. Everyone at school will see. And grandma will too.”

Ben tried to think about a quick solution, something to keep her calm: "Sweetheart don't worry. I have a plan. We can make sure the baby is okay without your grandma knowing."

It was ironic, really, that they should keep this from Leia knowing that she was one of the best obstetricians in the field, but unfortunately she was the last person that could know. Time was running out. 

Rey fell into his chest and let him put his strong arms around her. "How?" 

"I can take you to a clinic outside the city--away where no one would know who we are. No one has to know. Just us baby." 

He could feel her nod into his chest. "Okay Daddy."

"Do you trust me Rey?" he asked. 

She pulled back to look up at him: "I trust you....I love you." Rey stood up on her toes to peck him on the lips, but it soon turned from a chaste peck into a passionate dance, the delicate swiping of tongues and quick breaths, her hands running up under his shirt to feel his back muscles---and his hands reaching up to knead her smalls breasts.

"Please," he begged, "Please come with me. I need you." 

She knew what he meant. Because she needed him, just as he needed her. It had been so long. 

He grabbed her hand and they walked down the hill toward the neighboring parking lot, where Ben escorted her to his car, and they drove off into the distance, headed toward a hidden lookout point--a place they used when they wanted to be alone and undiscovered. 

Once they got there, hidden by the trees and the surrounding hills, Ben pulled her into his lap in the car and ground his hips into hers. 

"God baby do you know what you do to me?" he asked running his hands over her breasts. 

She was just as lost as he was, running herself along his hard length, kissing him so hard that she could barely breathe. "My SMS. My sun, moon, and stars." She leaned down to whisper into his ear: "You're wonderful. I love you so much. More than anyone in the whole world Daddy." 

Rey raised her arms as Ben pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Once he did, he couldn't bear to wait, yanking her tank top off quickly. He could see her cheeks turn pink. "Do I make you nervous baby?" 

She bit her lip. "Maybe." 

He leaned down to take a dusky nipple into his mouth. She was small compared to her mother, but he preferred it that way. She was innocent, sweet, and young. His wife was a mature, with large, full breasts, but it never felt right.

Ben remembers now when he met Kaydel, how vibrant, how sexual and confident she was, and he found himself attracted to her almost instantly. She was quick-witted, funny, the life of the party. And he, being more aloof and quiet, thought she was his perfect counterpart. He was always the one to keep to himself at every party she dragged him to. He hated beer pong and darts—playing pool and body shots. She loved it all, and he thought it was healthier to be with someone who could pull him out of his shell.

But now it felt stifling. It felt like he was molding himself to be someone he thought everyone wanted him to be.

But with Rey he could just be himself. He didn’t have to pretend to be the best husband, the most successful in his career—he could just be Ben.

“Baby. My sweet baby.” He kissed her again, lightly brushing his thumbs over her breasts. He sat back to look at her flushed face. “I feel so unworthy of you.”

She shook her head. “No Ben. You aren’t.” She kissed him long, and slow, lightly brushing her tongue with his.

While running his fingers over her chest, he realized something was missing. “Baby….where is your necklace?” The beautiful blue heart was missing.

She looked down not willing to meet his eyes, ashamed. “I…I was mad. If you can send me away…it means you really don’t love me.” She looked up at him innocently: “You do love me, don’t you?”

"Shhh. Baby....Of course I do. So much it hurts. Will you put it back on for me? I want my heart on yours. Always."

"I will Daddy. I promise." 

Ben couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with her. She was his miracle, his perfect baby. Now she'd grown into a beautiful young woman. And he felt like she saw him, really saw him in a way that Kaydel never had.

She was running her small hands up and down the front of his shirt and whined when he stopped her, unbuckling his belt and letting it fall into the driver's seat next to them. "Get into the back baby and take off your pants." She complied, climbing to the back, shimmying down her khakis and underwear for him. Ben was big, but he managed to climb back, thankful they were in the SUV. 

As he covered her, he let his pants fall down past his knees, and drove into her with one quick thrust, peppering her face with chaste kisses. Then he slowed his pace, rolling into her, making her moan with every push. He buried his head into her neck, and she ran her hands lightly through his hair, turning her head to kiss the edge of his ear. 

He raised up to put rest her forehead onto hers, shaking it back and forth. "I love you Rey." With every kiss, every thrust and sigh he heard, he felt his strength increase, his determination to take care of her outweighing the pain of their separation. 

"I love you too Ben," she said. And as she said it buried his face into her neck again as he came, feeling the swell of his child underneath him. He'd protect _her_ too, no matter what the cost. 

As he rode out his orgasm he felt her follow him into her own bliss, pulling him onto her as close as she could. 

When they finally calmed, breathing in unison, Ben changed his position to have her nestled into his chest. 


	12. Chapter 12

Rey sunk deeper into the couch and pulled the plush throw blanket up to her neck, as she listened to her grandparents go back and forth for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

“Han! I’m going to the store. Is there anything you need? Let me know now because I’m not going back out.”

Leia stood in the kitchen, designer purse in hand, clicking her manicured hands on the marble top counter.

Her husband descended the stairs, huffing and rolling his eyes. “I don’t need anything Leia.”

Leia pursed her lips in disbelief, and pointed a finger his way, “I am not going back out. I have a dinner tonight with my friend Amilyn, and I plan on having at least one glass of wine. Which means I am going straight to bed when I get back home.”

Han came up and kissed her on the forehead. “Like I said, I’m fine. Rey—need anything from the store?”

Rey turned her head at the back of the couch, “No Grandpa, I’m good.”

Han smirked. “ _See_.”

Leia kissed him on the cheek. “Tell me again when you’re getting your license back Han Solo. I’m tired of this. I’m not a chauffeur or grocery deliverer. If you race cars again one more time, I’ll—”

“Yeah, yeah. You’ll divorce me. I know. Have a good drive princess.” He pecked her on the lips.

“I will.” She looked over at her granddaughter. “See you later sweetheart! You guys stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

Both Rey and Han rolled their eyes as she walked out the door.

Rey snuggled around her Paddington Bear; one her Daddy had bought her for her fifth birthday. His hat was dirty, and his fur was worn and frayed, but she was almost too scared to wash him for fear of ruining him further.

“What are we watching kid?” Han walked over and sat at the end of the couch, lifting up Rey’s feet and placing them in his lap.

The proximity made Rey nervous. Anyone getting close to her meant there was a chance they’d see her growing stomach, but so far Leia and Han hadn’t noticed. Which was remarkable considering that Leia was an obstetrician.

Rey smiled. “It’s _An American Tail_.”

“Ahh.” Han grimaced and Rey couldn’t hold back a giggle.

“Sorry Grandpa. I know you hate cartoons.”

“Well, I guess it’s to be expected. You’re still a kid, but you’re getting a little too old to be watching this kind of thing, aren’t you? And this?” He pinched her bear, and Rey frowned.

“No. This is my favorite stuffed animal. Pry it out of my cold, dead hands.” She stuck her tongue out, and Han laughed.

“Kid, you’re just as silly as your Dad. He always did hang onto things.”

Rey’s face lit up. “Really? Like what?”

Han furrowed his brow and put a finger up to his mouth, deep in thought. “Well, have you even been upstairs and looked at his room? He’s still got all his old art projects and band posters he had in high school. Probably an action figure or two from when he was a kid.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Leia’s been trying for years to get rid of it all when he’s not looking, but he always catches her in the act. Always was sentimental. I don’t know where he gets _that_ from.” He brought his glass of coke (laced with whiskey) to his mouth. Rey thought it was funny that her Grandpa thought he was hiding it. But Leia knew everything.

Everything but _one_ thing.

Han continued, “I guess you’re a lot like him kiddo. You always were the sensitive type. Everytime you fell on the playground you would bawl your eyes out, I swear for at least thirty minutes before your Dad could calm you down. And he was the only one who could.” He patted her ankles. “Always a Daddy’s girl.”

Rey squeezed her bear tightly against her chest, fighting the tears that were forming behind her eyes. “Yeah.” The trembling in her voice betrayed her hurt, and she was so angry at herself for not being able to hide her feelings. Her heart constricted every time she had to act like she didn’t miss him for fear of revealing the true status of their relationship. But sometimes it was too much to bear alone.

“Hey, hey kiddo. It’s okay. I know you miss him. I thought you wanted to come hang out with your old Grandpa for a while.”

Rey didn’t want to hurt his feelings. She did, but not now. “I know, I do Grandpa. I just miss home.” I miss _him_. _He’s_ my home.

“Well, it’s not as if we’re keeping you in jail over here. Though I’m sure with your Grandma it may feel like that sometimes. I know I feel it.” Han rolled his eyes and Rey laughed.

“Yeah, I guess,” she said. “I don’t know. It’s not the same.”

Han sighed. “Listen kid. Your Mom and Dad have some issues to work out, but all parents do at one point or another. I know your Grandma and I did. But we pulled through, right? Thirty years later here I am, still being nagged to death. Does that make you feel better?”

Of course not. Thinking of her Daddy in the same house with Mommy dealing with his pain all by himself made Rey desperate to run back to him.

He _needed_ her, now more than ever. And she needed him just as much. She knew her Daddy wouldn’t do anything with Kaydel, but she knew how her Mom was. She would try to kiss him, hug him, get him back on her good side. And with Rey gone, Rey wondered how he’d be able to fend her off without seeming suspicious. Ultimately, she knew that Kaydel was a hindrance to their happiness but had yet to figure out how to solve it. That was something her Daddy would have to fix. Because it was his job to deal with it, not hers. It was a promise she made to herself the night Grandma made her leave.

And one day they’d be together. She didn’t know how it would happen, but somehow her gut told her it would.

Until then she had to take it a day at a time, and that included keeping up this act she was playing with her grandparents. It hurt her to lie to Han, but she had no choice. “Yes, Grandpa. It makes me feel better. Thank you.”

Han gave her his best smile. “Good.” He picked up her feet and headed back to the kitchen. “How about I make us some lunch, hm? What about tacos? Sound good? Now’s our chance while Grandma is gone.” He opened the fridge and looked glumly at the healthy selections before him. “I don’t know how she eats this shit.”

Rey guffawed. “Sounds good to me.” It sounded good to her baby too, Rey thought, lightly rubbing her belly. She was finally over her morning sickness and eating regularly again. Her mother would have certainly been happy about that, clearly having shown her disgust at how sick Rey always was. Despite the stress of hiding her pregnancy, that was the one silver lining in all this: that she wasn’t always under the constant scrutiny of her mother.

She looked back at the TV, rewinding it to see the parts they’d talked over, and right when she got to the right place, her phone dinged.

**SMS: Hi baby. How are you?**

Rey grinned widely. She couldn’t talk to her Daddy much for fear of drawing too much suspicion, mostly around her Grandma. But Grandma was gone for the day.

**Rey: I’m good. Just laying on the couch watching a movie. How are you? I love you. 🥰**

**SMS: God, I love you so much baby. I’m fine. I miss you terribly. What movie are you watching?**

She knew he’d know the one. It was one of her favorite movies as a kid.

**Rey: An American Tail.**

She could almost hear him laughing at that text.

**SMS: Years later, and my Rey is still not sick of that movie? I think you watched that movie every day after preschool. It was your favorite.**

**Rey: Yeah. I love it. It makes me miss you though. I miss watching movies with you. 😥**

**SMS: I miss it too baby.**

A rush of memories with him flooded her mind, nights sitting on the couch together watching TV, or marathons of movies on the weekends when Mommy was out working with her clients. It was just the two of them. Even before they’d become lovers, they were best friends.

And now she was all alone.

She listened for her Grandpa, and looked to see him in the kitchen. He had his back to her. She began to sob, warm tears falling onto the screen of her phone.

**Rey: Daddy. I miss you so much. I hate this. I feel so alone.**

**SMS: ….**

**SMS: I miss you too. Every minute of every day. I never stop thinking about you my sweet baby.**

Rey wiped her cheeks.

**Rey: Do you think about me in other ways too?**

She was embarrassed to really say it; that she missed his body as much as she missed his heart. The two things were intertwined, one not much without the other. With the growth of her baby she felt an increase in her sex drive, finding herself craving him every night before she went to sleep. She often touched herself, thinking of him when she came. And then inevitably bursting into tears after she climaxed.

**SMS: Yes, of course I do. I miss your pretty green eyes. Your bright, sweet smile. The feel of your hair in my fingers and the taste of your tongue in my mouth. Do you think about me?**

**Rey: Yes. I think about your eyes too. And your soft hair. I really like touching it while you kiss me. I think I miss your lips the most. And when you hold me in your arms after. Do you think one day we can wake up together?**

Rey felt warm inside, thinking of waking up to his handsome face, knowing her life was his too.

**SMS: Yes. I know we will. I want to see your freckles in the morning sunshine. Wake you up with a kiss and make love to you slowly before I get up for work. I want to come home from work and take you the minute I see you waiting for me there. I miss the way you sigh into my mouth when my lips finally reach yours. Your small hands cradled into my chest. The way your eyes light up when I make you come. The way it feels when I’m deep inside you. God, baby I don’t know how much longer I can take this.**

She had finally calmed down but reading that made the tears come again. The pregnancy made it so hard to keep her emotions in check. She loved Ben so much. He was hers, and she was tired of talking about it. She wanted the real thing.

**Rey: Me neither. I cry every day. I try so hard to hide everything from Grandma, but I’m so scared she’s going to find out.**

**SMS: Don’t cry baby. We’ve still got time, and you still have me. Always. Do you want to meet in our place tomorrow at lunch time sweetheart?**

It was always a major risk, meeting him at school, but they just weren’t going to be able to survive without seeing each other at least once a week.

**Rey: Yes Daddy. Please?**

**SMS: Of course. How is my other baby doing?**

Rey smiled, touching her stomach.

**Rey: He’s good. I’m not getting sick anymore! I can eat now. Grandpa is making tacos.**

**SMS: I’m glad you’re feeling better baby. Are you taking the vitamins I got you?**

Ben had been sneaking her pre-natal vitamins during their meetings.

**Rey: Yes, Daddy. I promise I’ll let you know if anything is wrong.**

**SMS: Good. Tell me as soon as something happens, okay?**

“Rey, sit up. The taco truck is coming your way.” Rey panicked as Han shuffled her way with lunch.

**Rey: I have to go Daddy. Time for lunch. I love you my SMS. Xoxo. 💕😘**

**SMS: I love you too. Both of you. Forever. I’ll text you later baby. 💙**

**Rey: Okay love you.**

**SMS: Love you. xoxo.**

“Alright kiddo, here we are.” He set the plate down onto her lap, and she smelled them. She sat stock still, thinking she might have felt the baby move, but was disappointed when she put her hand down feeling nothing.

“Won’t Grandma be mad that we’re not eating at the dinner table?” she asked.

Han sat down next to her, taco in hand. “Grandma doesn’t have to know, right?” He winked.

“Right,” she said, laughing.

Rey put the movie back on, leaning her head onto her Grandpa’s shoulder, listening to her favorite song and daydreaming about those morning kisses and evening passions. They would have them one day.

"I like this song kid," Han said. "Pretty."

"Me too Grandpa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhereeeeee outtttt therrre, beneath the pale moonlightttttt.
> 
> I love Don Bluth. Now I want to watch The Land Before Time, but I'm afraid I'll cry when the Mom dies LOL


End file.
